Scarlett
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: With rising real-life superheroes around the world, Debbie Jackson wants to make her mark and become one of the greats, Scarlett.
1. Beginning Arc: New Girl in Town

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever us characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry , there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Continuity Note: **Takes place around the same time-period as 'Omega Kid Chapter 51'.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning Arc<strong>

**Chapter 1: New Girl in Town**

They say that America is the land of dreams! They say that New York is the heart of its many organs and circulatory bloody vessel things…I was never a whizz at science, give me a break. They say if you ever want to start your life over, New York would be the perfect place for that. That would be great for me, except for one tiny problem; I don't want to start my life over. It was just fine the way it was before! However, that 's to be expected when your dad is one of the top fire fighters in the state, moving about is rare but it can happen.

Back home in Tennessee, I was just Debbie Jackson, your average 17-year-old girl. Brunette, blue eyes, always wearing reading glasses that I never really needed but just couldn't be bothered to take off. I was quiet and only kept myself with a few good friends, but the quiet thing is mostly a ploy. See I'm not just your average, quiet girl…I'm also one of the many real-life costumed superheroes ready to make my name in the world. Unfortunately though, despite starting this superhero shtick for about four months back home, stopping thugs and rescuing cats from trees, I never quite got the publicity that other heroes in the state have got…okay I got hardly any at all. Only the occasional rumor at schools and street corners, but it's not like I was ever asked to be apart of talk shows or have anyone ask for my autograph. I was like the urban legend that wasn't that exciting.

If movies and comics have taught me anything, is that the epicenter of trouble is the big apple itself. So who knows? Maybe a few rescues here is just what I need to get my popularity up, after all, that's one of the main reasons why I wanted to go into the costumed vigilante business. Most heroes do it for the classic revenge for loved ones murder or to help their fellow man, me? I just wanted to put my name in the headlines and make me feel good about myself, also to inspire some people to do the right thing and not go down that dark path.

You may or may not have noticed I have a habit of babbling like a shy bookworm that just got asked out by the hot jock to prom. I think it's time we just rolled on with the story; after all it's the superhero action you want right? I'd be more than happy to oblige except for one problem…first day of a new school.

I'm not shy or anything about my first day, and if it shows, remember it's just an act. Think Superman playing the bumbling Clark Kent. The problem I have is just the lack of motivation to go to school, come on I'm a teenager, what sane teenager would want to go to school? Yes I know that may be a question I'll look back on and laugh at years from now when I have a do-or-die job, but right now I'm standing by it. At least we don't have to wear school uniforms, then I'd be mad, I've got at least five sets of clothes I need to try and do you know how hard it is to try new clothes when you go to a school that supplies uniform?

''Debbie…'' I hear my mom calling. ''Hurry up or you'll miss the bus.''

''Is that a bad thing?'' I shouted back sarcastically, and tried to suppress a laugh knowing what my mom's reaction would be.

''Only if you don't mind having washing up duty for the rest of the week!'' Okay one-nil to the mother as I finished up and got my things ready; double-checking to make sure I had my lucky emerald necklace on. It was plastic, fake of course, but so important to me. It was a gift from a special friend. Anyway, I hurried out of my room and made my way down stairs, greeted by the site of mom preparing breakfast. ''Gets you every time that one does!'' She smirked, not even needing to look at me to know I was defeated.

''Eliza Jackson, the war isn't over yet!'' I replied quickly stuffing myself with beans and toast.

''Whoa, what's the rush?'' Mom asked, shocked that I finished my breakfast before she even turned to the table with her food.

''Get school over with, that's the rush. Also I wanted to visit dad afterwards, see how he's doing at the new station.''

''Well, that's okay. And don't rush school, you may enjoy it.''

I stared back blankly at her. ''You had me…right up until you said school!''

''You'll be fine,'' My mother said, however she couldn't hide the seriousness on her face and I dreaded what was coming next. ''Just as long as you get into no more fights.''

Since I began training to become a crime -fighter all those months ago, my skills in battle have unintentionally shown in old schools where some punk would pick on my friends or me. ''I promise, if someone starts with me I'll only break one of their hands and not both.''

''Debbie!'' She snapped at me.

''I was just joking I don't break hands, sure I sprained a couple but that's not as bad…''

''I don't want to hear it,'' She cut in. ''Just make some new friends and get through this as calmly as possible. Because if you get detention on the first day, not only will you not be allowed to visit your father at the station, but it will also make the rest of the year a misery for you. So if any one does give you trouble?''

You won't believe the amount of times my parents have made me rehearsed this…OVER 9000! Sorry, I'm a big Dragon ball Z fan. Groaning I went along with her demands. ''If anyone does give me trouble … I walk away and ignore them.''

''Good.''

''Okay, but what if I make friends and someone gives them trouble, do I ignore that?''

''I'm afraid you have to; you have no idea what it could be about. Plus you shouldn't make friends with someone that attracts trouble.''

''Mom this is school, people get picked on at least once for whatever reason.''

She sighed knowing that I was speaking the truth, I've seen it happen; people treating others like crap for the fun of it, as much as I now hate to admit it I...knew people like that personally, before I had real friends to help me. ''I know you're just looking to do the right thing, but you remember what we've told you…violence never solves thing.''

I could hear the guilt meter ticking away inside my head; mom was almost a complete pacifist. Whenever a real-life superhero comes up on the news she would look away in shock at some of the mayhem that has been caused. If she knew about half the stuff I did…my thoughts was cut short once I heard the sound of a bus pulling up outside. ''Oh shit!'' I quickly grabbed my books and made a run for the door.

''Ah, Debbie language!'' Mom called out.

''I know it's English!'' I called back as I ran out the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

><p>So I sat alone at the back of the bus, big deal. Probably the glasses that have turned off all the boys, and the girls never start talking to someone until you walk towards the building. Don't know why that is, maybe its just some hidden co de I need to pick up on? Finally, the bus came to a stop, and we arrived at New Miller High School, I was surprised at how big the school was, well it was bigger than my old one back in Tennessee, don't know if there are more bigger than this. I'm more thrilled at seeing my dad's new fire station and meeting his new crew, it's a shame we had to leave the old one. His old crew was like an extended family, I can remember all staying over and having parties with them whenever duty didn't call. Oh God, the teary goodbye I had with each of them when I knew we would be leaving…I seem to have a lot of teary goodbyes.<p>

I must have looked the right nerd at the moment; glasses, books in my arms, bag nestled over my shoulder and standing amidst a crowd of people whom were all talking to their friends and what not. Train of thought was cut off as someone bumped into me from behind, followed by books and paperwork tumbling out of said person's arms and mine.

''Hey watch it!'' The person spat, some skinny girl around my age. Black hair almost covering her whole face, glasses almost twice the size of mine and actually dressed in what looked like school uniform, and this school doesn't do school uniform!

Despite her harsh tone of voice at me a second ago, she seemed almost petrified of me as she tried to pick up all of her paperwork and keep her head down from looking at me again. Needing to grab my books as well I kneeled down and grabbed my things while attempting an apology. ''Sorry about that.'' I helped her with her books as well.

''It's fine,'' She said hoarsely. ''I've been having a rough morning and I just want to…''

''Hey Sasha!'' Some guy called out in our direction. The girl, obviously Sasha looked back towards the caller. ''You're just as bad trying to sleep with girls as much as guys!'' He had the looks department down…brown hair, white shinning teeth and a body figure that would make any girl drool. Typical jock.

Standing by the jock's side was another kid waiting for a high five. ''Good one Andrew!'' He was much meeker, with darker brown hair, a checker shirt and rucksack almost as large as himself.

The caller, Andrew, looked back at the person next to him, eyes darting between his face and the hand still expecting a high five of some kind. ''Shut up Martin!'' He said. Martin lowered his hand in defeat and backed off as Andrew approached us, his eyes never leaving my body. ''Well Sasha I can tell you one thing, at least you set your standards high.''

''Charmed.'' I replied without really concentrating on him, I just wanted to get my things and move on before I would be forced to do something that my mom would crucify me for. But it seems I won' t to be escaping anywhere today as a hand grabbed the rest of my things and handed them to me, Andrew's hand of course.

''Never seen you around here before, with the way you look you should come with a warning sign.'' He smirked as we both stood up; he didn't even bother to get Sasha's things.

I tried to suppress a chuckle but it didn't work. ''Do you use that on every girl you talk too?''

''Only the ones that deserve my attention, the name's Andrew Crane,'' For the first time he forced his gaze off me and down on Sasha, who still was too scared to come up, and Andrew took full advantage of it. ''Well it's about time you knew your place, in the dirt!''

''I-I-I w-was…'' She started but couldn't get out any coherent words after as Andrew mocked her some more. I feel bad now for knocking her down, not to mention probably pissing her pants by scaring her as well.

Then out of the blue I feel Andrew's large arm wrap around my shoulder in such a possessive manner. ''Listen, I'm the hotshot around here. Captain of the Basketball team, the one student that everyone in this school knows and loves, so If you want to make it through without any problems, or if an gives you a hard time, I'm here for you.''

He didn't mean that in a friendly way, oh no, I knew exactly what he wanted and was suggesting. I seriously felt like just socking this guy where the sun don't shine and leaving, but I need to keep up my shy girl persona if I want to get through my double life without a hitch or arousing any suspicion. Forcing a smile and giggle I tried to get out of his grasp without making it look too forced. ''I appreciate that very much.''

''I'm just here to always help the pretty lady.'' He said smugly.

That's when his little minion Martin stood next to him. ''And you are pretty pretty…I mean you know…pretty pretty.''

I was about to thank him when Andrew just barged him aside like he was a featherweight, which really didn't surprise me, the guy looked like he hardly had any meat over his bones. Andrew smirked at me. ''You'll have to forgive my friend, little Martin McKenzie here just says the dumbest things.''

''He's not the only one!'' I mumble under my breath so he can't hear as I back a way from them with a smile. ''Thank you again, but I really should be heading into class now.''

''Hey no worries,'' He smiled devilishly at me once more before he and his partner in crime Martin retreated inside the school. But he didn't completely leave before turning back to me and shouting out. ''Stick with me and you'll like it here.''

I waved back at him until he had finally left me alone. Jeez, still twenty minutes to go before school even starts and already I've upset someone and got a boy I despise wanting to get in my pants. Maybe for Andrew I could shrug off the good girl persona just to get him off my back?

Well, something tells me New York won't be boring at all.

* * *

><p>So first day of school didn't turn out to be the boring disaster I feared it would be, even without that little morning meeting with the muscle brain. Although nothing exciting really happened either, I didn't have a mob of people greeting me, wanting to know all about the new girl, in fact, I was pretty much ignored all together. They either just saw me as some cute nerd that would bore them to death, or that I was some emo with no social life and was looking for more people to convert into some satanic cult…trust me, that rumor can happen!<p>

As for that girl Sasha, she kind of disappeared. I never got another glimpse of her after the incident this morning. From what I've heard about her around the school, she never gets involved with anything and pretends to not exist. As for that Andrew and his sidekick Martin, thankfully they never noticed me for the rest of the day, although it was hard to never notice Andrew, as he would always have the other jocks with him joking around while he had different girls admiring him. Yeah I'm defiantly not going to get with him anytime soon, not my type of people anymore.

Lessons? Can't say much else, just because I was the new student didn't mean I wasn't giving any excuse. I was zapped in to the boring world of pie charts, biology, and epicenters of seismic activities on a vast geological scale…seriously who needs this stuff in real life? Learn how to make money, learn to cook and do the laundry and that's it, life sorted.

The day ended finally and now I could rush over to my father's new station and see it for myself, he'd give me directions in case I ever wanted to visit. It will be nice to hang around before going out for the night on patrol…yes, tonight I'm going to show off the newest superhero to grace New York's alleyways and rooftops. However, before I could make my way over to the new station, I noticed someone else making the exact same turn in front of me. I continued walking behind until I finally had a good idea who it was, hard not to know when I knocked all those books out of her arms at the beginning of the day. ''Sasha!'' I called out.

She turned around somewhat surprised to see me behind her. ''Are you following me?''

''No, you just happen to be heading down the same road I do to get home, which must be close by to yours, how neat is that?'' I tried to act friendly. ''Listen about earlier, I think we got of the wrong foot, I'm sorry I bumped into you. And I don't really want any bad blood, first day in New York and everything.''

''If you didn't want any bad blood you shouldn't have hung around with Andrew Crane!''

''That? It was nothing; he's so not my type. Give it he's a hunk and he's got arms that can make hearts melt, he's just a bully, and I so don't hang around with bullies anymo…I mean,'' Way to go Debbie, trying to make a new friend and you mention your dark times from the past, smooth. ''Uh...'' After that slip-up, I found it difficult to think up anything to say to her. ''Want to be friends? '' I get out quickly while extending my hand in a friendly gesture. Again...smooth.

She looked back and forth between my face and my hand as if trying to work me out, before she then did the rudest thing and turned back around and continued walking down the street. ''I don't want friends!''

Dumfounded, yes. Slightly offended, defiantly. But defeated, no way. ''What are you talking about? Everyone needs friends!''

''Well I don't. Too much dependence on others, too much distrust and heartbreak… ''

''Yeah it can lead to those things sometimes, but everyone needs a friend one-way or the other. Look at Andrew earlier with his little miss high-five buddy, even a jock can make a friend. Why not you?''

''Because I don't want any!'' She snapped. ''Don't you get that? It's nothing t o do with you, it's just me, okay?''

''Well shouldn't I be the judge of that?''

''Can we just not talk until we go our separate ways, okay?'' She said trying to hide the frustration in her voice. It did appear like she didn't want to offend me, but then again, I'm offering her friendship here and she's blowing me down like a bad hangover. So I just went along with her demands and found myself walking the same direction as her without really thinking too much about where we was actually going.

However, the situation got really awkward, as we didn't go our separate ways for at least half an hour. Soon, I was with in fifty feet of my house so she must live nearby. ''Well here I am!'' I pointed out and then I stopped dead in my tracks and felt like punching myself in the gut. ''Oh crap I was suppose to visit dad!'' How could I have forgotten? That was the one main reason why I wanted the first day of school over with quickly. I could slap myself, I so wanted to visit dad and his new crew.

''What number are you?'' Sasha asked me like a ghost had just visited her.

''32!''

''I'm 33!''

A goofy grin must have formed on my face, cause I could even feel it growing on my face. ''Hey how about that we're neighbors!'' I said with joy, but her mood didn't lift at all as she walked towards her front door. But not before turning to me one last time.

''Look, you seem really nice and I appreciate what you're offering. But I just don't want to have friends okay? So can you please just save yourself some embarrassment and not be seen with me okay?''

''You say okay a lot!'' I smiled trying to lighten the mood, or at least get her to smile back once; I don't think I've seen her smile at all yet. And it was going to stay like that as she turns to her front door and walks inside without another word.

Sighing heavily, I knew it was too late to walk over to dad's station now so I just decided to head home, at least that wouldn't take long. Bet mom got a right old shock when she heard the door opening and saw me walking inside. ''I thought you were going to visit your father?'' She asked me straight away.

''Yeah I kind of got distracted,'' I responded taking a seat on the sofa. Mom walked in and took a seat next to me. ''And I know you're going to ask about school so I'm going to save your breath and say that it went how school normally would, nothing special.''

''Made any new friends?''

''Well I…I'm still working on that. Hey did you know that our neighbor goes to my school?''

''Oh no,'' She stresses light-heartedly. ''I see where this is going, you've got a thing for the boy next door!''

''No she's a girl!''

''Oh,'' She backed off. ''Well in that case maybe we can arrange a get together or something, get to know her better.''

''Good luck with that.'' I mutter under my breath so she doesn't hear. Looks like she didn't catch what I said as she gets up and walks into the kitchen, probably to call dad and tell him that I was home. I just want to relax and get ready for my big night ahead, not even giving mom a chance to ask anymore questions I dash for my room.

* * *

><p>Funny thing is I can't sleep a wink. Even though I felt tired earlier, all that was gone soon enough, guess the adrenaline and excitement is getting me pumped. Looking over at my clock it was only just past ten and already mom was fast asleep, and with dad still at the station, it should be safe to get myself ready for my big New York debut. I feel all giddy just thinking about my first New York superhero action; I had to force myself to sit on the bed just to stop myself from jumping about. For the first time, it really does feel like a fresh start. Let's just say my first gig as a super hero back in Tennessee...wasn't that spectacular.<p>

Looking around at old photos usually calms me down. A couple of when my dad and uncle took me fishing...we didn't catch anything and it rained all day, but it was awesome when dad would tell me old stories of his first days as a fire-fighter. Ironic I'm thinking about that when I'm about to do something like this, I'm bringing myself into the fire for the first real time. New York! It's a hotspot for superhero action; it's always on the news. I can just imagine my superhero name up in lights once I teach the villains of this town a thing or two.

There were photos of birthday parties, days-out, everything I could find...although no photos I had ever showed me younger then three, all because of a fire at our first house that apparently destroyed everything…once again, ironic don't you think? My dad was supposedly a real hero that night! I always gush about how awesome he is, I just want to have a bit of that awesomeness to rub off on me.

Before long, I hear a booming voice coming from outside. ''And don't you think about taking that money and going to one of those parties you little bitch!'' This guy was shouting with enough force to probably wake the whole neighborhood. I snuck over to my window and looked outside to see Sasha walking away from her house and heading down the street while some old geyser is standing by her front door throwing more verbal abuse at her.

''I promise I'll be back!'' Sasha cried back to the man as she continued walking away.

''You better be! If I even find one cent missing I'm going to make you regret it!'' He yelled at her once more before slamming the door behind him.

Jeez, no wonder Sasha has her issues. I feel more sorry for the poor girl now, even up here and in the dark of night I can see the tears streaming down her face and hear her whimpers as she walked out of sight. My parents would never do that, at times, when dad had a really unfortunate day and hit the bottle, he still wouldn't go as far to throw abuse of that level, or anything close to a threat. Those thoughts were cast out of my head when something else caught my attention; a group of three, dressed in hoodies and all with clown make-up on their faces walking down the street following Sasha and laughing their heads off.

I didn't want to take the chance that they might miss Sasha. I rushed over to my door, checking once more to see that my mom was sound asleep, seriously a hurricane would strike and she wouldn't know about it. With no preying eyes spying on me, I reached under my bed and pulled out my costume from an old suitcase…time to go to action!

* * *

><p>Keeping to the shadows, I watched as Sasha walked out of the shop and started making her way back home. When I snuck out of my bedroom window I lost track of the clown squad, maybe it was just a false alarm and they headed off in a different direction?<p>

''Hey where you going baby?''

So much for that!

Sasha turned around and was now face to face with the three clowns, all taller and stockier than her by a mile. With the one closest pulling out a little pocketknife, pointing it towards her. She backed away slowly just as another grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards them; she tried to scream for help, but they kept her quiet, closing her mouth with his hand. That's it; I made my move before they had their way with her. ''Hey boys! How's about you just jump into your little car and leave now!''

They all turned and must have been a bit bewildered to see someone like me facing them, or maybe just amused because they were starting to laugh their heads off. My costume's not that bad! Especially when it's a bunch of freaks with clown make-up laughing at me. Sure it may have borrowed a lot from Starfire in Teen Titans with the purple and light pink costume, cape and mask but it's a decent effort. ''Who do you think you are messing with the Bozos?'' One of them called out.

''Just a girl looking for a nice night out; you know, hit the town, see the sights, find a hot date. But instead I find you whack-jobs here picking on a little girl and…Bozos? Seriously? That's your crew name?''

''Alright that's it!'' Immediately they let go of Sasha and came towards me, perfect. The first one got it the worst, cause he was completely caught off guard as I brought out my weapon and slammed it across his face knocking him to the ground out cold with one strike. The other two hesitated as I swung my Nunchaku like a pro before bringing out my other one and striking a pose. ''You ever watch Ninja Turtles?'' I asked them but neither replied. ''I didn't either!''

The one with the knife jabbed at me; I sidestepped out of the way before using my elbow and knee to strike his arm at the same time, almost breaking it. **_BAM!_** I kicked out at him knocking him down the ground. The other tried to punch at me, but I kept backing away drawing him in closer and closer until he went full force and I whacked at his knuckles with my Nunchaku, now that time his hand is probably broken.

He cried out in pain but didn't stop coming at me trying to kick at me. **_BAM!_** I just hit his leg with my weapon causing him to collapse before I slammed my foot on top of his head knocking him out for sure. The blood gushing out of his big red nose, ha, see what I did there? Anyway, back to the knife guy; if he had any common sense he would run a way and never do wrong again, so what does he do? He charges at me once more, his words being his only weapon. ''You're so dead!' '

Hanging my Nunchakus back on my belt, I went hand-to-hand with this guy; but with his weakened arm this was really child's play. He tried to kick at me, but I just kicked his leg back leaving him wide open for my special attack…kneeing him in the balls! It works every time… we least to every guy I fight. He yelps in agony and bends down holding onto his privates as if he was trying to stop them from falling off leaving him wide open for me to round house kick him in the face. **_BAM!_**

I did it! My first New York save! Wasn't as difficult as I thought it'd be. You could say I was…clowning around…okay I'll stop with the puns. I almost felt like doing a little victory dance, but it wasn't over yet, I still had to make sure that Sasha was all right. Shaken and very, very nervous she started to back a way as I approached her. ''Don't worry kid; I'm not going to hurt you! '' I tried to be soothing but she wasn't buying it.

''Please, don't hurt me.''

''For fricken sake, I just saved you from those creeps, why would I then hurt you?'' I didn't want to act like this while she's this way, fragile and scared out of her wits end. But if I start acting like I did before, being all friendly, she'd know who I was right away. ''Let me help you up.'' I did so slowly so not to freak her out more so than she already was.

''T-Thank you! I was s-so scared.''

''No worries, everyone would have been scared in that situation. But you're hanging in there kid.''

''Thanks, um…who are you?''

Oh, how long have I waited for someone to ask me that again! In Tennessee I never actually had anyone personally ask for my name before. ''Well you're going to be hearing a lot more of me soon kid…the name's Scarlett!''

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Beginning Arc: Eyes on the Prize

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However all rights and characters in Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 2: Eyes on the Prize**

So much for hearing a lot more of me soon, turns out Sasha didn't go public with her little rescue the other night so Scarlett was still an unknown in New York for the moment. And when you want to make it big in the big top where superheroes walk down every street corner, that's a big no-no. But hey, it's still early days; I have plenty of time to make myself a celebrity.

On the Debbie front, things were A-Okay for the moment. I haven't run into Andrew and Martin the slave since yesterday, although I have seen him from time to time going about his ways while bullying Martin along the way and anyone else that got in his way. Why does that Martin even hang around with him? Eh, but nearly all the time I was by my lonesome that's when things would drop to a big fat low. Lessons were boring, teachers sucked, and it was really hard to make friends with everyone else as they would think I would just drag on or something.

Taking a break from it all by some water fountain I notice Sasha standing in front of me minding her own business. Well, might as well spend the afternoon doing something, and I just love to hear people brag about Scarlett. I use to love hearing the rumours in my old school about the mysterious hero of Tennessee.

Approaching her casually she didn't take notice at first, her eyes staring at nothing as if she was in her own world. I cleared my throat dramatically getting her attention. She was neither pleased nor irritated to see me again. ''You need some water? That throat sounds bad.''

''Oh no just clearing it up, so how are you?'' I asked politely.

''I thought we discussed this yesterday, I'm not looking for any friends.''

''I know, I know that,'' I reassured her and then went for the big moment itself. ''It's just I haven't found the time to ask you if you're alright.''

She started looking at me suspiciously…well, more so than usual. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''Last night, I saw from my window you getting attacked by those muggers disguised as clowns.''

Her eyes shot wide open now, and she looked around to see if anyone was watching. Eventually dragging me over to the lockers, away from any eavesdroppers. ''You saw that?''

''Oh yeah, and I happened to see the superhero that saved you as well. Pretty cool huh?'' I asked.

''I guess.'' She shrugged.

''You guess?'' I was a little bemused with her answer, like she didn't really care that she was saved, like it was no big deal to her. ''But…I mean…she looked awesome from where I was.''

''I don't remember much of it, in fact I don't even remember her name.''

''What?'' I gasped out causing her to jump. ''How can someone save your life and you don't even have the decency to remember their name?''

''People get mugged all the time, I'm no exception. I've just learned to deal with it.''

''But…but…'' Lost for words is the only way you can describe me at the moment. This was not the start I wanted; to be a well-known superhero, and the first person I save can't even remember my own name? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I'm supposed to be basking in glory now! Loads of superheroes become famous from their first save, heck a superhero in Britain became an over-night celebrity for taking down a gang, what about me?

Just then, I heard the laughter of Andrew and Martin as they leaned against the lockers behind Sasha and he gave the both of us this cocky smirk. ''Sasha if you don't mind.''

''I-I have t-too…'' Sasha stuttered madly before dashing off before she could be humiliated anymore.

''You know,'' Andrew started off. ''To really get through this school and to get through life in general you need to separate yourself from the people that will only drag you down like Sasha Robb.''

''I was just talking with her.''

''That's cute,'' Martin spoke up. ''But Sasha hasn't had a worthwhile conversation with anyone since…''

''Martin, shut up!'' Andrew says bitterly as he pushes Martin aside with little effort. From what I'm getting, Andrew and Sasha have had a little past together. I'm starting to dislike this guy more and more now. ''Ignore him,'' He said. ''So you got any plans for later, me and some of the lads were heading out.''

''Thank you for the offer,'' I tried to act polite although that's getting harder to do now. ''But I'm visiting my dad tonight so rain check.''

''No worries babe!'' He grins smugly before taking his leave along with a wounded Martin. Once they were gone I looked about for Sasha, but she was already long gone by now and probably with good reason. This girl seriously needs a friend, I know how she feels, I've been done a path similar to hers and that's a dark place no one should go.

* * *

><p>Glad to be out of school, and glad to be on my way to visit dad. There's great respect to have for someone who's a fire fighter, and my dad was one of the best. He was almost the perfect dad, looking out for people and always knowing how to save a life. He's taught me a lot, although I have to stress the almost perfect. Because he's always so focused on saving a life whenever one just slips from his grasp, things can get pretty bleak for him.<p>

Finally reaching my destination, New York's Fire Squad 55 Station. I waited outside the entrance a bit, not really sure what I should do. Should I just walk in and give my name or just wait? Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for my answer as two hands quickly covered my eyes from behind. ''You can't look, I haven't had time to get this place cleaned up yet.'' I heard the gruff voice of my dad, Robert Jackson, whisper into my ear.

''Oh come on, it's not that bad.'' I tried to be sympathetic, although when he removed his hands and I got a second glance at the station, it did seem quite dusty and broken down. Hard to believe my dad was suggested for this place, he deserves to be the head boss of the company by now, but I guess being the head boss of a station is pretty cool as well.

''I would introduce you to the group but they've all gone out for their late lunch break, want a tour?''

''Sure thing!''

The place was standard fire station stuff, offices in some corners, a garage with the trucks ready and waiting in the back, all more shiny than the actual station. Even that pole thing that they have to slide down, I had the honour of going down the one in my dad's old station, they're fun but it's over before you know it. Taking a seat at my dad's desk and enjoying a donut he was willing to share with me he went on with the questions. ''So how's school going?''

''Fine.'' I replied not really interested. ''So have you had to make any calls yet?''

He laughed lightly at my insistence. ''Nothing major, just putting out a few small fires that vandals would cause at huts. Oh and we rescued a cat from a tree.''

''When are we going to get a cat?''

''The same day I can trust you to stay in the station by yourself.''

''Oh God aren't you going to let that go, I made one little prank call no one got hurt.'' I defended myself, besides I was about seven when that happened, what would any other curious little kid have done?

''So have you made any friends at school yet?'' He asked.

''Well…still working on that.''

''Eliza called to say our neighbour apparently goes to your school, what's she like?''

''Quiet, harmless…a little muddled up but we can be friends.'' Yeah, if she ever gives me the chance. I could probably save her life without the mask and costume and she'd still forget about me. ''Hey dad, did the police happen to get any calls about some clown gang that was captured near where we live?''

''I think I heard something about that, they say it was a gang rivalry attack.''

Resisting the strong urge to just punch the desk I went back to stuffing my face with the doughnut. I know my mum's feelings towards real-life superheroes, but I've always wondered about how dad would react. I've never really asked him what he thought of them, I mean it would make sense he would be proud of me in some way. After all, a superhero being the daughter of one of the top firemen, that's pretty epic.

The moment was interrupted as an alarm erupted throughout the whole station nearly making me fall out of my seat. Dad was instantly on it getting his gear ready and heading for the trucks, then I noticed his crewmates who had just come back also head towards the truck as well. There was never a time to even say bye to him when duty called. Every time this happens I keep getting the image of me when Scarlett is a famous hero with her own base of operations and sidekicks getting alarms like that to go to missions. I've always imagined that dad would be proud of that.

* * *

><p>Soon after I left the station, he would be gone for a while no matter how small the emergency. It wasn't that far of a walk to my house from the station, about ten minutes later and I was almost half way there when…<p>

_**BOOM!**_

Literally on the other side of the street I'm walking on, there was this huge explosion by the front gates of a bank. People started screaming and running about the place, I actually had to get off the sidewalk to not get trampled on. As the dust cleared I could hardly believe my eyes, as stepping out carrying two large sacks, most likely filled with cash of course, was some guy in a costume!

Mostly silver with straps going along his chests and shoulders. A crash helmet and goggles covering his face, and his legs covered in what looked like tin foil. But the most striking feature had to be the large fans that were installed along his arms. He looked around for a bit before taking off. I can't believe this! My first super villain in New York, and he looked a pretty cool one too! This is just what I need to get Scarlett's name up in lights.

Taking off down an alley close by the bank, I found a nice quiet area by some dumpster and quickly took off my clothes and glasses revealing my costume underneath…what? I had all my books in my bags so I had to wear it underneath. Ready for action, I sprinted in the direction the Fan guy went off, with a costume like his it shouldn't be too hard to catch up, I mean he stands out like a sore thumb and it must be heavy for him to move about.

Finally, I caught sight of him running across a car park; even from a few yards away I could hear him panting heavily from that running. Giving me the chance to strike a pose and approach him confidently. ''Hey you!'' Oh great opening Debbie, give yourself a pat on the back.

''Fuck me!'' The guy shouted in shock. But he lost that fear once he realised it was just I on my own. ''If I were you I'd take off now girlie!''

''And be suck at home bored out of my skull, no, I'd rather be kicking your ass from here to Timbuktu!''

''I haven't seen you around before, you must be a new one!''

''Not really, been at this for a few months. Perhaps you've heard of me, Scarlett!'' I chanted heroically.

''Never heard of you!'' He muttered.

''Oh yeah…well…I've never seen you before!''

''That's because I am new at this. First bank job and I score a hit, slick ain't it?''

''Not really, I mean if I could catch up with you now, the police won't have that much of a hard time looking for you.''

''That's what you think, but see these!'' He held up his arm showing off his fans. ''These babies can generate wind power of up to 50 miles an hour, and that's when it's set on low. Can you believe I bought these things on eBay?''

''Seriously?'' I asked a little freaked out by that.

''Yeah, and at a bargain too! Now these babies are the weapon to the most powerful rookie villain known to New York City…The Blowjob!''

I couldn't help it; I just couldn't stop myself from bursting out in a fit of laughs when he shouted that out. I actually felt like fainting because I was laughing so much. My hands were on my knees to stop myself from collapsing to the ground and just laugh myself to death. He looked at me like he had just been offended, what does he expect with a name like that?

''What is so funny?'' He demanded to know.

It took me a while before I could stop laughing and answer him. ''Blowjob? Are you serious?''

''Yeah what's wrong with it?'' He asked like nothing was wrong.

I was actually frozen with disbelief; from the sounds of it he doesn't even know what it means! No he has to know. ''Why Blowjob?''

''You know, generator winds, it's my job, duh!'' He explained. Oh my God, he was very serious. He doesn't know what Blowjob really means? Nothing could stop me from going into another laughing fit. This was too much! However, I was so busy laughing I didn't notice the winds pick up a little. ''Think that's funny? How's this then?'' He shouted out as he pointed his arms towards me, fists curled up as the fans started turning faster and faster.

Oh shit, those things really work! It was almost impossible to move forward now; my feet were scrapping across the ground, as the wind grew stronger I was pushed further back until I was now up against the wall of a building nearby. Using one arm, he started wind-pushing a wheelie dumpster towards me. All or nothing, I kicked off the wall and dodge the dumpster just as it crashed against where I was just standing. That thing has a lot of power, I'd have been a pancake if that hit.

Feeling the wind grow stronger again, I looked up to see him blowing a couple of dustbins my way. Using all my skill and reflexes, I dodged all the attacks just about. Okay, he may have a stupid name without him even knowing it, but he's proving he's actually a tough match. It was time to go serious as I brought out my Nunchakus. ''Okay, let's dance!''

''Bring it!'' He called out as I charged at him. Using his fans, he started blowing every object he could my way, everything from trash can lids, newspapers to blind me, and even the dust along the ground. I ran to the side and went at him from the right, striking my Nunchaku at him, he kept blocking with his fans, which actually made good shields too.

Every time he blocked my attack, he would use the smallest gush of wind to blow at my face causing me to lose sight for a split second! _**BAM! **_This was enough for him to strike me across the face hard. His costume was more armoured, and so this blow hurt so bad. My mouth felt like it was swollen up badly. While I was down, he set the fans on high and blew on me with enough force to send me rolling along the ground and into the side of a car.

He kept blowing on me with full force, keeping me trapped as he walked forward towards with looking like he didn't have a care in the world. _**BAM! **_And then while keeping me down, he stamped on my stomach hard. _**BAM! **_And again. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_He kept stamping on me; I was stuck, unable to do anything about it.

As he went to stamp on me again, I wrapped both my legs around his, holding onto him for dear life. While holding on to him, I saw that there was one bit of his costume where he didn't have any protection, the worst place possible…if you're a guy. _**BAM! **_I toe-punted him right where the sun doesn't shine with enough force to disable his grandchildren.

His aim then went all over the place, meaning I could now move about freely and get a perfect strike across his face with my Nunchaku, however with the goggles and helmet it didn't hurt him nearly as much as his stamps hurt me. He was about to aim his fan for me again, but I intercepted with my Nunchaku, getting it caught in the turbines and stopping it temporarily. I jumped up and wrapped my arm around his neck, then slammed his body full force onto the ground.

Just as we both rolled away and got back on our feet, we could both hear the faint sounds of police sirens nearby. He went into full-on panic mode, and then flicked a switch on both his fans and aimed them at me once more. However, he then ran behind a car and blew on that. The winds were stronger this time, but surely not enough too…

''OH CRAP!'' I screamed while trying to move out of the way of the incoming vehicle that was just flung at me. Yes, he did manage to blow a car at me with fans on his arms. This Blowjob was no pushover by no means. I got back on my feet, ready to finish this, but by the time I got ready he was long gone, the sacks of money left behind.

With the sirens sounding like they were close, that was my cue to take off down an alleyway and find my clothes that were hidden under a dumpster I passed. As I put my clothes over my costume, it took at least three times as long because my body was now numb from all that pressure and hits I took. ''This was not the start I wanted!''

* * *

><p>''Debbie what happened?'' Mum freaked as I walked into the kitchen to greet them. Guess the scars, bloody swollen lip and bruises were noticeable after all.<p>

''I…'' Thinking off the top of my head I thought of the first thing that came to mind. ''Got into a fight in school.''

''What? What happened?''

''Well see…'' Thinking again off the top of my head, there was only one real excuse I could think of that they may understand. ''Some jock was picking on the neighbour and...''

''And he did this to you?'' She asked with great concern and I nodded just going with it. She dabbed a wet cloth over my lip, easing the pain a little. ''Oh sweetie, I know you try to look out for others but this fighting has got to start…''

''Yeah but he…''

''I know you were trying to defend a friend but look where that's got you, with this much damage I'm surprised the school didn't call. Well I'm going to have a word or two with them about this!''

''What?'' I shrieked. Crap, need to think of something fast. ''Wait, no it didn't actually happen in school. It was outside of school…when we were leaving, that's why I'm so late back.''

She looked back at me, but her body was in a position where it looked as if she was about to charge down to the school right now to sort this out. Doing my best not to have a guilty expression across my face she sighed once more and looked at me tenderly once more. ''Who was this boy?''

Breathing a silent sigh of relief that I was going to get away with it I continued with the false accusations. ''Andrew…his name is Andrew.''

''Okay, well you just try to stay away from him if you can okay?''

''No problem.'' I've been trying to stay away from him; he's the one that's always coming on to me. Oh man, if this guy finds out where I live and decides to pay a visit, he better pray that I answer the door and not mum…then again, it would get him off my back permanently. Although with mum being a pacifist I don't see the images that are rushing through my head of Andrew's mangled body happening for real anytime soon.

* * *

><p>If no one noticed me in school now, then I was certainly a stand out with the bruises galore all over my face and arms. I had looks from all corners as I walked over to my locker to get some stuff out for my next lesson. You know, even though I was beaten badly the name Blowjob stills makes me giggle.<p>

''Debbie what happened?'' Someone echoed the same words of my mother even with the same amount of concern in the voice. It certainly surprised me when I saw who asked.

''Got mugged on the way home,'' I said to Sasha. ''Don't worry, I've had worse.''

''You sure?'' She asked once again.

''Yeah no worries!'' I assured her. This is what I should have expected when entering New York's hide of super villain activity, there would be challenges. I just didn't expect the first villain to be so tough. Isn't it like video games where the first is supposed to be easy and then it gets harder as you grow stronger?

''Yeah well…'' Sasha continued bringing me out of my thoughts. ''I just wanted to make sure, you looked pretty banged up.''

''Thanks, sounds like something a friend would do.'' I smirked playfully at her, although with my busted lip that was quite hard and painful. Sasha said nothing else and walked on ahead towards her class immediately as the bell rang; at least she's noticing me unlike the others in this school. I think deep down she wants to be my friend, she was cautious for my well-being.

If only tracking and taking down this Blowjob were as easy…oh God I still can't think of that name without laughing.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Beginning Arc: Its a Trap

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However all rights and characters in Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 3: It's a Trap**

Have you ever thought of something funny in the middle of a boring class and was this close to bursting out laughing? Well that's what's happening with me at the moment at the thought of the name Blowjob, my very first super villain nemesis inNew York. Still, the name may not be intimidating, but he sure as hell could throw a fight, he had me on the ropes throughout. But I was off guard, next time if we ever do meet again, I'll be sure to catch him.

Can't believe I still have to go to school while I'm injured like this, would have thought that mum would give me the day off, but then again she was home all day today and that means plenty of time for her to ask more questions about my supposed beating from the jock Andrew. I could have gone to the station with dad and meet the new crew, but I just didn't end up going in the end. I really just need a friend at the moment.

''You need some help there?'' Someone next to me asked. A girl with dark red hair, slim arms, and pale white skin.

''Yeah I've got no clue how to answer this question.'' I showed her my answers as the teacher rambled on and on. The girl looked at my answers before giggling a little, which was either a really good sign or a very embarrassing one.

''See your problem is this is algebra, not science.''

I looked back at my answers and realised what she meant, I was going about it all wrong. Hanging my head in my hands, drowning myself in defeat the girl nudged me in the shoulder a bit. ''Not going to do you much good if you don't even know what lesson you're in.''

''Can't argue with you there.'' I chuckled. ''Thanks for the help anyway…um…'' I gestured for a name.

''Oh I'm Sam, Sam-Lauria Adel! Weird huh?''

''I like weird names, and mine's Debbie Jackson, that's about as average as you can get.''

''Well great people have the name Jackson, Peter Jackson Lord of the Rings director, Percy Jackson Greek Demi-God hunk.''

''Could never get into those books and the movie sucked,'' I replied honestly. ''No offence.''

''None taken, unless you prefer Twilight.''

''Ew, I could barely get pass the first book.''

''Thank you!'' She nearly cried out. ''Do you know how long it has been since I've come across another girl who didn't like Twilight? I mean, I hate that book with such a passion. Bella is just a complete Mary Sue, she somehow gets every hot guy within a hundred mile radius to love her instantly.''

''No kidding, I being the new girl know for a fact that you don't become popular on the first day. I've been here for about three and you're the first person I've really had a decent chat with.''

''That's not what I've heard.'' She said with a playful tone that just practically slapped me in the face.

''What do you mean?'' I asked with great curiosity.

''You've been seen quite a bit with Andrew Crane, for a new girl that's quite an honour.''

''Oh,'' I said with disappointment, I was really hoping this conversation wouldn't lead into Andrew territory. ''It's nothing really, we just talk.''

''Well I am jealous Debbie!'' She smirked. ''I'd take that body any day.''

''I would too, if the snobbish personality wasn't there.''

''He's just misunderstood,'' She said sincerely. I wanted to laugh at that statement, but here was the first person in this school that was actually being genuinely nice to me without trying to blow me off or get some action. I had to be respectful with what she had to say, even if it was about Andrew. ''And you're even more lucky considering you're also hanging around with his ex.''

That caught me off guard. ''His ex?''

''Sasha?''

Sam nodded heavily, something tells me I was not going to like what she was about to say. ''They went out for a few weeks! No one really knows what happened but they just called it off and…well Sasha was always quiet anyway but after the break up she almost disappeared off the face of the earth. Poor thing, I tried to talk with her before but she just never gets involved with anything.''

''I know.'' I replied monotonically.

''And it doesn't help that her parents have had issues as well,'' She went on before starting to pick herself up again from this serious tone. ''So what did you two talk about?''

''She just doesn't want friends, that Andrew can't be trusted and…''

''No, no,'' Sam interrupted. ''I meant Andrew.''

''Oh, well…um…he just…nothing really important.''

''Okay, so you still need help with those questions?'' She pointed to my paper.

''That would be really appreciated, thanks.''

This could be the light at the end of the dark tunnel I've been driving through since we moved here. Sam did everything to help me go through the lesson, and it wasn't really through helping me study but mostly with talking about anything. From music to TV shows, even giving me a lowdown on some of the other students in school as well as which teachers that I shouldn't get on the bad side of.

The lesson went a lot quicker than it had done before and I actually didn't want it too end, but it had too. I walked out of class with Sam following behind, as we walked around the hallways she started talking about herself, how her parents were fashion designers…I made no comment on her dad being one as well. She has two older brothers and two older sisters, and possibly another youngling along the way.

Then the conversation shifted over to my parents; I went on that my mum was a florist and that my dad was a fire fighter…that's when she kicked into overdrive. The questions flew; she asked if I had ever been involved in a fire incident? How many lives he has saved? And even what's the biggest fire he's ever had to put out? This went on for about ten minutes; it was getting up to lunch break before the topic shifted over to something else.

''Did you hear about that bank robbery yesterday?'' She asked me.

Finally, now I might finally get some Scarlett reception. ''I heard faint rumours, you know more?'' I questioned wanting to know what she knew as we sat down at a table.

''Apparently there was this super villain that torched a whole bank and robbed it clean. Police couldn't find him, he was just gone.'' She finished up and started on her food that mostly consisted on a beef sandwich.

I was a little dumbfounded that was all I got out of her. ''Are you sure he got away that easily? Wasn't there anyone that stopped him?''

''No why?''

I stuttered thinking about what I should say, no one actually saw the battle and I ran for it before anyone could get a good sight of me, so I guess this is what I should have expected. ''Never mind,'' However I wanted some superhero gossip from this so I decided to try something else. ''Wouldn't it have been neat if some superhero stopped him. Apparently there's quite a few here in the big apple.''

''You got that right, more and more are just popping up everyday. But the big cheese Kick-Ass himself is the one who would most likely take down someone like that, him and his secret little sidekick that some people have seen. Note to mention there's still Red Mist who hasn't been spotted for a while…''

''Yeah I remember him, whatever happened to him?'' I asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. ''Some say he croaked, others say he just gave up. But I think he's still out there protecting people. You know…okay don't tell anyone this, but I've thought about becoming a superhero myself.''

''Really?'' I gasped out.

''Why not? I think it would be cool; sure I would need all that training shit that others do but I think I could pull it off. It could be fun, what about you?''

Now was the time to really get my nerd act up and play innocent. ''Me what?''

''Have you ever thought of being a superhero?''

''Oh no, no way! Look at me, I got beaten up by some mugger yesterday, that's not really superhero material.''

''So,'' Sam scoffed. ''Kick-Ass has been beaten so many times and yet he always wins, you just need the right heart, some cool moves and you can pull it off.''

''I've heard it's harder than it looks.'' I muttered.

* * *

><p>School was over when I actually didn't want it to end; Sam and I parted ways with me heading back over to my dad's station to see what he was up to at the moment. Better that then have mum attend to my every whim and no more about the boy who beat me up. It didn't take long before I was at the station, however before I could walk in I was stopped in my tracks by two people in the fire uniform. One taller than the other, both quite stocky. The shorter one with curly hair, and the taller one with darker skin.<p>

''Can we help you miss?'' The taller one asked.

''I just came to see my dad, he's the boss here.''

''Sure he is!'' The shorter one cut in rudely.

I looked back and forth between them, neither looking like they were going to budge anytime soon. ''No seriously my dad is Robert Jackson, I'm his daughter Debbie, he has mentioned me right?''

''Maybe!'' Tall one mumbled.

''But how do we know your said daughter?'' Shorty asked.

''Oh for the love of…'' I groaned resisting the urge to punch one of them in the face. ''Seriously can I just visit him? If you just say he's busy than okay.''

''We're always busy!'' Tall went first again quickly followed by Shorty.

''Protecting the innocent!''

''Stopping the flames of Hell!''

''Rescuing cats from trees!''

''It's what we do!'' They both said at the same time. Can't say they're not dedicated, but this was just silly…and somewhat embarrassing for their sake. I was literally about three seconds away from trying to walk past these guys when the gruff voice of my dad's broke through the thick silence that had developed between the three of us.

''Is there a problem here?'' He asked walking beside us.

''Just a little girl trying to be smart sir!'' Tall told him directly like he was the bodyguard for the Queen of England.

''But we're smarting than her sir!'' Shorty followed on once more.

I looked towards my dad almost signalling him to go easy on them, and the smile he gave back made me sure he was just going to have a little fun with them. ''Well congratulations, you are both smarter than my daughter.''

That look of panic on their faces was so priceless, I almost laughed my head off right in front of them as they both shifted uncomfortably and looked back at me without that sense of authority they had a moment ago. ''S-Sir,'' Tall one stuttered. ''We just thought it was some prank…we…''

''Herbert calm down, I'm not going to axe you all right. Why don't you and Dom head inside and get things sorted, I'll take care of this _offender_!'' He stated sarcastically. Quickly the two of them disappeared back into the station leaving my dad and me in a fit of giggles. ''Sorry about those two dear, they're real workaholics.''

''No worries, you got a minute or two?'' I asked.

''At the moment I do!''

* * *

><p>''This Andrew sounds like a real punk huh?''<p>

''Oh yeah, I disliked him from the moment I smelt him…and he reeks!'' I stressed out truthfully, I seriously wasn't joking. Then again he said he was captain of the Basketball team, not like I was expecting him to smell of apples and peaches. Anyway, dad and I were sitting in some café nearby enjoying some nice hot cocoa...hot for a fire fighter; I really need to stop with the puns.

''And he did that to you because you were defending someone?'' He asked as if it was too mad to even conceive.

''Yeah he's…he does sports so he was quite tough.'' As long as I don't actually go into detail about Andrew I may get away with this, after all Andrew is a very common name, if they ever have the misfortune of meeting him, I could just say it was another Andrew.

Dad just shook his head in disgust as he sipped some hot cocoa, it usually calms me down, but for dad that's a whole other story, anything can set him off…seriously? Is almost everything I say a fire pun? Anyway dad took a long time looking out of the window, just blanking out. ''What's happening with people these days? I can never understand unnecessary violence.''

I tensed up a bit, is this the moment where I finally tell him about my secret identity? Well it's not exactly something I've done before, how do I even break it down to him without him freaking out and alerting the people in the café and just making everything worse than it might be? Shifting uncomfortably in my seat I cleared my throat getting his attention. ''What do you think about necessary violence?''

He was obviously puzzled with my question and his eyebrows cocked up. ''How do you mean?''

''Well I mean…real-life superheroes? You know the ones that are appearing all over the world,New Yorkespecially, I mean it was here with Kick-Ass that it all started…''

''I know that but why are you bringing this up?'' He cut in looking desperate to know why I was going on with this subject, and I hadn't really thought how to explain that part. Excellent work Debbie.

''Um…it's just that…'' I was tripping over my own two feet at the moment; he would catch on any second now. That is until I remembered something from earlier today and went along with it. ''I made this friend in school, Sam-Lauria, really nice girl but she's said she wants to be a superhero.''

''Did she really?'' He questioned.

''Yeah and I don't know what to think, you know I've heard it's quite a dangerous business…''

''And rightly so!'' He said firmly. ''Being a real-life superhero isn't all fun and games, people have died doing it.''

No need to tell me twice. ''But do you think they're doing the right thing?''

It was so tense at the moment I could clearly hear him inhaling and exhaling through his nostrils, I was doing my best not to panic about all this, what if he catches on? What if he doesn't buy the whole Sam thing? Thankfully it didn't take that long before he finally gave his opinion. ''I honestly think they're doing the right thing!''

''Really?'' I gasped almost too excitedly, but he didn't pick up on that.

''They have no point to prove or anything to gain; they just want to do what's right. Look don't tell your mother what I said, you know what she's like with these kinds of…''

''Don't worry my lips are sealed!'' It's hard to describe how delighted I feel at this moment in time, it feels like the world has just been lifted off my shoulders…

''But you do know I don't want you involved in this right?'' And the world has just come crashing back down on top of me with the added weight of the moon to boot. He continued. ''Even if this friend of yours is getting involved, you can't! It's just suicide, and I don't want you to be put in that kind of danger, do you think you can convince this friend to stop? For her sake?''

Rooted to my seat, all my hopes of either one of my parents accepting Scarlett were just dashed out the window and run over in the street. So much for thinking my dad would agree with this just because he's a fire fighter, stupid me! Doing my best not to show my disappointment I give him a warm, reassuring smile. ''I'll do my best.''

He grinned back and continued sipping at his cocoa. Honestly I hate lying to him, he's one of those dads were you want to make him one of those mugs with the words 'best dad in the world' on it. Although technically I didn't lie to him, I just said I would do my best, never stated what I would do my best at. Hopefully it'll be to stay alive.

After a few moments of quiet he then looked up at me as he realised something. ''Wait, you made a new friend?''

''Eh? Oh yeah Sam-Lauria, really sweet girl, helped me in lesson and then we just started chatting.''

''Good, good, but…Sam Lauria? Is it two names or are they rolled into one?''

''Who knows? But you know how I am with weird names!''

''Hey, Debbie was your mother's idea!'' He stated sarcastically making me chuckle. It didn't last long though before I heard that dreaded but very familiar caller on his belt buckle, meaning that he was needed somewhere else. Right away he got himself out of his seat and made sure he had his equipment with him, before he walked away he turned back to me. ''Really sorry honey but…''

''Duty calls, no problem!'' I finished his sentence. Quickly he kissed me on my forehead before dashing out of the café and down the street back towards the station.

So now it was me alone, along with my thoughts and a cold cup of cocoa by my side. Slumping onto the table, my eyes darted around to make sure no one was nearby before turning to my cup and whispering. ''Hey chocolate, guess what! I'm Scarlett, what do you think of that? Oh you're proud of me, thanks. You're the only one that understands me.''

* * *

><p>The walk home was longer than usual, it was already dark by the time I was halfway home, then again this is the winter season so didn't expect much else. I know walking aroundNew Yorkin the dark wasn't the smartest idea, but I don't have any money for a cab and it's not like I can't defend myself anyway.<p>

Thinking back to what my dad said about superheroes and what they do, it kind of made me think over about myself. I didn't really do this at first just to help people or for revenge; I just did it really because it was a fad. Others were doing it and I wanted to be apart of it too. Is that why Sam is doing it as well? She doesn't seem like a person with a dark past looking for vengeance. Then the idea of her being my sidekick popped into my head, wonder what it's like to have a sidekick? Could be cool!

**_SMASH! _**Then not even two blokes in front of me on the same street, some thief jumps through a large window and takes off with a bag in hand. Jogging forward I looked at the store quickly, a jewellers what a surprise. The thief wasn't even sprinting to get away, more like a peaceful jog. Either I'm the unluckiest person in the world, or the luckiest superhero. I mean first a super villain attacks at the same time and place I am, then the following day a thief?New York really is the city that never sleeps!

Making sure no one was around I hoped into the jewellers and made my way into the corner of the main room, the cameras couldn't see me at this angle, see this is where wearing your costume underneath your normal clothes can come in handy, although it makes me sweat up a storm and makes me smell putrid for a few hours or so. Once I was in my Scarlett gear and had my Nunchaku ready, I sprinted off hoping that I could still catch up with the thief.

This is when I was thinking that either I'm really good, or this guy was just really bad because he didn't turn any corners or go any faster than some jogger in a park, I caught up to him easily within two minutes, it took longer for me to change into costume. And once he looked back to see I was following, he still didn't make an attempt to lose me. It took less than the time to find him to catch up with him and swing at his legs, causing him to buckle to the ground hard, the bag dropping to the ground.

''Well done mate, I think I almost broke a sweat!'' I spat sarcastically at him. The guy was cowering on the ground and curling himself up into a ball, I wasn't even holding him down, is he that dumb not to make a run for it. Rolling my eyes in disappointment I walked over and picked up his little bag of gifts…and right away I knew something was up. I walked back over to him, lifted him up by the collar of his jumper and slapped the empty bag across his face. ''You want to tell me what kind of thief breaks into a jewellery store and then takes off without even stealing any jewellery?''

From behind me another voice spoke out. ''A thief for hire!'' Turning back I saw another person standing behind me, dressed in an orange and black costume, funny looking wig and what looked like a muzzle around his mouth. He stepped closer to me while looking down at the thief underneath me. ''I just needed him to draw some attention. You can let him go now, technically he didn't steal anything.''

''Maybe not, but he did bust through that window back there!'' I pointed out. However I couldn't be bothered with this wannabe right now, I've been called out and I'm determined to meet this freak's demands. Stepping away from the 'thief' he finally gets the idea and runs off leaving the two of us alone. ''But I think I can let him off if I nail your sorry ass!''

''You know I was expecting another superhero to take the bait, but I guess your better than nothing. Although…I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new at this?''

''Not really, I was a hit back inTennessee. But that town wasn't big enough for me, moved here, and nowNew York Citygraces the majesty that is Scarlett!''

''Scarlett?'' He chuckles trying to offend me. From that I can tell that this kid has a little bit of a lisp and he was trying to hide it. Now I really wanted to whack that smug look off his face, but before that could happen he continued with his little villain speech. ''Well then Scarlett let me be the first to describe this city to you. This isn't a place for amateurs! You're in the big leagues now, if you can't cut it, than your fucked.''

''I think I can manage, just yesterday I beat some hotshot rookie villain who was all bark and no bite!'' Tell that to my cuts and bruises.

''I'm not a rookie!'' He said confidently. ''I've actually been at this for nearly a year now, despite the first couple of months I was just getting into shape and…trying out the hero ways!''

''Hero ways?'' I questioned and that's when it hit me. I had the distinct feeling I knew this person from somewhere before but I could never put my finger on it until that word hero. The hair, his lips and even that little meek soave he has going about him. Even the style of his costume was familiar to his own, and when I remember his old costume and thought about it over him that's when I knew. ''Red Mist?''

''Not anymore babe! I've been trying to think of some new names to go with my new status, I'm just having a hard time thinking up some, you got any ideas?''

Jesus, I can't believe this was happening to me! I was going to have to fight Red Mist, one of the first superheroes that showed up along with Kick-Ass, I even heard a rumour once that they were teaming up. I want to believe this is just some fraud but the longer I look at him the easier it is to picture him in his Red Mist costume. ''Why are you now a villain?'' I asked.

''How do you know I wasn't a villain from the start?'' He replied. I don't know whether he's testing me or not, but I really couldn't give two shits about that now. I'm still banged up from my fight with Blowjob yesterday. ''You know,'' He went on. ''Taking you out of the picture might not be front page news, but it'll certainly get a few more heroes heads to turn my way!'' He then pulled out two large orange batons from behind and tried to intimidate me with his cold stare.

''Well you're forgetting something very important!'' I called out.

''What's that?'' He asked.

''Your shoes untied!'' I shouted before running towards him and attempting a kick to his face, however he was kick to dodge. His turn to be offensive as he swung his batons at me with all the strength he probably had in him, thankfully though, I was quick on my feet and stepped aside, also leaving him open for me to counter. **_BAM! BAM! _**Giving him two quick blows to the stomach, I throttled him around the neck and threw him to the ground.

He tried to swing at my legs, I jumped back and he got back onto his feet. Although I could feel from the wind caused as his batons almost landed he had lots of strength, he had no clue how to use it. I was lucky enough to have some hand to hand training with some of my dad's old crew just for kicks before going to a karate class for six months a while back, I can't even count the amount of times I'm grateful for those lessons.

He faked an attack leaving me open for him to kick my in the gut and almost strike me in the face with his batons, I just managed to jump back again to avoid it. **_BAM! _**Spinning around I kicked him in the ribs, but then he grabbed my leg keeping a hold of me before finally getting a strike of his baton on my leg **_BAM!_** I buckled to the ground, with my leg being straight the blow hurt more than it should, not to mention the damage that was done to it yesterday. He went to strike again, but I intercepted his baton with my Nunchaku **_BAM! _**Then hit him in the face with the other forcing him to let go of me.

He spat out some blood as we both took a breather, hopefully he didn't notice the limp I know had because of that hit he got on me. ''You're actually not bad for a rookie!'' He said.

''Don't tell me that's all you've got! The guy I fought yesterday gave me a harsher beating, and his name was Blowjob!''

He then did the last thing I expected, he looked at me bewildered for a split second before giggling uncontrollable. ''Blowjob? Seriously?''

''Yeah, I reacted the same way.'' I said still a little dumfounded that I was having a joke with someone that's trying to kill me.

**_BAM! _**Out of nowhere a fist pummels my right cheek and knocks me right to the ground, or at least it would have **_BAM! _**If someone didn't kick me hard in the stomach, making me clutch it as I crumbled to the ground and coughed out more blood than Red Mist did a moment ago. Weakly looking up, I was literally overshadowed by four guys in suits, all tough looking and in need of a good shave. They all hoisted me up and held onto me as one stepped forward and had some fun with me**_ BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _**Can't believe I'm still conscious as the guy steps aside for Red Mist to approach me until we were face to face. ''You really thought that I would attack a superhero without some back up? The ones I'm after would beat the shit out of you, now do you believe you're out of your league?''

''No!'' I coughed. ''This isn't fair!''

''Fair? Does it matter if you fight fair?'' He asked like I was a dumbass.

''When you're trying to prove a point about being stronger than someone, yeah!'' I stated.

''It doesn't matter! I have bigger fish to fry! I'll just let the boys take care of you, adios.'' He waved before taking off down some alley. Once he was completely out of sight the guy who used me as a punching bag stepped forward once more, this time however he reached into his suit and pulled out…a handgun? Oh fuck, I haven't dealt with firearms before, now what? I tried to scramble my way from the other brutes, but their grip was too tight. As the guy put on what I think was the silencer on the gun I noticed something and decided to go along with it.

''Wait! Before you do that, I need to tell you something!'' I shrieked and once he finally screwed the silencer on he looked right at me. ''Your shoe's untied!'' I told him. He just looked at me blankly, no emotion at all. ''No really your shoes untied look!'' He still wasn't going with it as he slowly raised the gun towards me.

I shrugged shoulders. ''Don't say I didn't warn you!'' Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry as this could be the last thing I do alive, I step right on the guys untied shoelace…see, I told him it was untied. And then I pulled back causing him to stumble **_BANG! _**My whole body jolted as I heard my first real gun shot; even with the silencer it was still loud as hell.

''AH FUCK!'' One of the guys holding me screamed his lungs out and collapsed to the ground as he held onto his sides as blood gushed out where the bullet had past. Before they could reorganise, I jumped up and hooked both my feet around the hands on the gun and spun around, twisting his hand quickly and breaking it. The gun dropped right out of his hand that now had a bone sticking out of it, I felt like throwing up, but I still had two more to deal with.

**_BAM! _**Kneeing one of them **_BAM! _**And then elbowing the other, they both let go of me and gave me a chance to grab my Nunchaku. **_BAM! _**Swinging it full force a guy's face he was out cold instantly. The other pulled out a pocket knife and tried to jab me, I jumped sideways and slapped at his hand with my weapons forcing the knife out of his hand. **_BAM! _**A kick to the knee forcing him down **_BAM! _**And then a punch to the back of his head and he was down for good as well.

The guy who was shot had no chance of getting up, while the other with the broken hand was doing his best to get up. **_BAM! _**I saved him the trouble with a Nunchaku to the face. That gun shot, even though it was partial silent would have got someone's attention and the police would be on their way, so best to make a break for it. Speaking of the gun, I found it just lying on the floor, anyone could pick this up between now and when the police arrive. Picking it up, it was scary how heavy it really was. The handle was cold, but the tip where the bullet flew out of was piping hot.

Looking around I noticed a little sewer opening by the curb, deciding to just play it safe I slotted the gun through the hole and watched as it flew down and splashed into the water, doubt anyone is going to find that any time soon…that's when I realised! They could have traced whose gun that was! Crap! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hey, it's my first time dealing with guns, give me a break!

Oh joy, it was well over an hour since I left the station and I still haven't made it home yet. It took longer to put my clothes back over my costume with my arms feeling numb, and I had to limp home with my bad leg…this will be a fun night in the Jackson residents.

* * *

><p>''Where have you been?'' Mum called out from the kitchen as I closed the door behind me, making sure no one was following or watching outside. If I used another beating excuse they would defiantly call the school, and if I told them I was beating by a mugger they would ask more questions.<p>

''I-I was…eh…''

''Don't give us the eh, spill!'' She called out once more.

I waited by the frame of the door to the kitchen, making sure she couldn't see my new wounds as she prepared dinner. Thinking on my toes as always I finally came up with something. ''With a friend.''

She hesitated a bit before carrying on. ''Is this that new friend you told your father about, the one with the weird name?''

''How did you know?''

''He called about ten minutes ago. I did find it strange how he could put out a fire quicker than you could walk home. If you were with your friend how come you didn't let me know?'' She asked.

''Well it was sort of a party at the friend's house; I was invited and went along. I guess I just had such a great time I forgot to text you, really sorry.'' I was silently praying that she would buy this. Mum turned away and looked towards my direction; again I was silently praying that the shadows from the door would keep my new bruises hidden. Her expression didn't change; I need to get out of this quickly. ''I promise I'll text you next time.''

''You better, otherwise you're grounded!''

''What?'' I gasped in disbelief, I've never been grounded before!

''I'm giving you a chance, but if you worry me like that again, it'll be for two weeks, no friends staying over, or staying over at friends. No TV, no internet…''

''Mum it's the twenty first century I need Internet for homework and assignments.''

''Fine, only for that. But everything else will be a no! I'm sure now you'll be sure to remember not to worry me!''

Groaning and grunting followed on my part. ''Alright, again I'm really sorry!'' I told her before backing up towards the stairs, and she went back to setting the table. I managed to go toe to toe with a villain and beat his group of armed hooligans, I deserve some credit tonight. God, I'm so tired I might just fall asleep and miss dinner tonight.

As I lay on my bed I process all that has happened to me since I got her; my first save froma group of clown thugs goes well but girl I saved doesn't want to remember. I get a beating from a villain with an embarrassing name, and today I learn that my dad would never agree with the idea of me being a superhero and I face a hero turned villain and came the closest I've ever come to dying tonight. Oh shit I almost died tonight, it was hard to fight back the tears thinking about what would have happened if…

Come on Debbie, pull yourself together, you made Yorkis something else, I'm just going to have to train harder now, no more playing around, things are getting serious so I need to be serious. And hey, there were some positives that came from today, I made a new friend and I'm starting to get a better picture with Sasha. All I need now is the cute boy and things will defiantly be on the up.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Beginning Arc: Spread the Word!

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However all rights and characters in Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hello everyone! First off, I need to apologise for being away for such a long time, some things have come up that have kept me busy, but I'm back and ready with some updates. And now's here where I have a big favour to ask everyone. Some of you may know about my other 'Kick-Ass' fan fiction series Omega Kid, and if you didn't know, my friends and I will be making a film version of the series. But in order to pay for extra special effects and equipment, we need some funding. We have campaigns going on at Indiegogo, Pleasefund. us and Sponsume under the title 'Omega Kid: Curse of the Lost Girl'. There are prizes for the amount you help fund, so please check out for more details. So spread the news if you can and help get this film made and become involved. Anyway, back onto Scarlett after a too-long delay!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Spread the Word!<strong>

Determination, Focus and Power; those were the three words I just kept repeating over and over again in my head as I trained like never before. It's been a week since I was ambushed by Red Mist and his boys, and I was making sure I was ready in case they decided to have a little rematch with yours truly. Every morning I would do push ups and sit ups, whenever I went to school, I forgot about the bus and just sprinted their, hoping to beat my record with every passing day. Using anything I could find in my room to use as weights, mixing up all kids of food and putting it in a blender before drinking it Sylvester Stallone style!

It was tough, it was gruelling, and I've nearly thrown up every half an hour, but it'll be so worth it when I see Scarlett's name up in lights, above all those other superheroes! And when I'm stronger, I'll never have that dreadful fear of death again, I'll be able to take on as many enemies as they can throw at me. Maybe I'll even have some heroes come up to be and offer to be my sidekick, like Kick-Ass or someone famous like him. Not yet obviously, I need to get my game on first and really show what I can do. Now whenever I look in the mirror to see myself, damn I almost want to go lesbian for myself, I look fit. Bet you if Red Mist and his goons, or even that Blowjob guy…oh god no matter how I say it I still giggle…anyway, if any of them try it with me again I'll be ready.

Right now however, I'm sitting in the diner hall, on my own at first until Sam-Lauria walks over to me. I turned to her. ''How are you?''

''I'm well,'' She replied before taking a seat next to me. While I'm scoffing away at my food I notice her looking over at me. ''Have you been working out? Your arms seems…stockier.''

''Yeah…'' I babble out before I can stop myself. Quickly getting geek mode back on, I pushed my glasses up and turned to her giving an awkward smile. ''It's just a precaution for my parents, work out and stop the bullies you know!''

''I don't think they should worry, this school isn't non for its violence, only the competitiveness of our lustful hormones.''

''Huh?''

''That didn't come out how I wanted it too…'' She laughs slightly. ''I just mean that people here would rather look for a date then a fight, some more successful than others.''

I nodded in agreement, this school is quite hormonally charged with what I've seen, although other than Andrew no other boy has shown a particular interest in me. Maybe I'm playing the geek show too well? Turning back to her I grew curious. ''So do you have a boyfriend here?''

She shook her head. ''Yourself?''

''Do you see a line of boys queuing to be with yours truly?'' I asked the horrible truth.

She could tell I was dejected by it and patted me on the shoulder. ''Hey, we're still young and pretty, a guy will come by in no time for you.''

''I know.'' I replied, although it was hard to hide the doubt in my voice. Before the subject could continue though, another girl walked over towards us holding a stack of leaflets.

''Hey Marcie!'' Sam greeted her.

''Hi Sam, so who's the new girl?'' She asked her politely.

''I'm Debbie, nice to meet you!''

''You too,'' She replied to me before handing two leaflets to each of us. Looking at the leaflet, it was for some religious group meeting after school. ''Want to help? It's just to help out, we've just organised a religious group in the school now, and we're looking for people to help set stuff up.''

''Sounds cool, I'm in!'' Sam responded instantly.

''You religious?'' I asked.

''Not really, in fact I'm not a believe, but having a fun little discussion with this will be better than being stuck at home listening to my siblings problems all afternoon. You in?''

''I would love to, but can't,'' I said regretfully. ''I promised my parents I would be homebound whenever I'm not at school for a couple of days.''

''Shame,'' Marcie pouted. ''But keep the sheet anyway, in case you help out another time.''

''Will do!''

''Thanks.'' She then went off to hand out leaflets to others.

''So?'' Sam said out of nowhere forcing my attention on her.

''What?''

''What did you do to make your parents tighten the lease round your neck?''

Oh this is fun! Can imagine what she would be like if I ever did tell her the truth about my double life, especially since she's actually considering one herself. ''I was…eh…just a bit…mouthy to my folks, nothing major.''

''Parents are jerks sometimes, but in the end they just want to protect us.''

I know that feeling all too well, my conversation with my dad the other day was the perfect example of it. ''I'm getting a drink!'' I told her and got up before she could question me further. Not only am I exhausted from all the double training I've been doing, but the stress was starting to get to me. My parents would never accept me as a real-life superhero, and I'm not really getting anywhere in that department. Two villains I've faced, and they probably don't even remember my name right now.

Maybe I should go out on patrol tonight? Just to see if this training has paid off. New York is a big city, I may not even find any action tonight, but it's worth a shot…that is if I manage to sedate my parents. Then again if I am sneaking out, should I go to this religious group? Might take my mind off things.

Thinking hard, I have no idea that I'm walking right into the path of someone else, at least not until I bump into them with enough force to almost knock me to the ground. ''Push any harder? I almost feel on my…my…my…'' I found myself unable to speak once I saw the person who bumped into me.

''I'm sorry, you okay?'' He offered an apologetic handshake, but I hardly noticed that while looking at everything else. This guy was like the definition of perfect, well in my sense anyway. Curved brown hair, zero percent scars or acne, clear white teeth that shone behind his perfect pink lips. And damn…he must work out!

''I-I-I…'' And so my stuttering babble went on, I almost couldn't tell if I was standing or not, like an angel sweeping me off my feet, or better…Angel sweeping me off my feet. If you don't know who Angel the vampire is then your life is fail.

''Hope I didn't hit you that hard, I should have been more watchful.''

''Huh?'' I gasped in a daze, still a bit mesmerised. ''Oh no, sorry it was my fault, I have a habit of doing that.''

''Well that's a shame, can't have too much damage done to a pretty thing like you.'' Okay, normally I wouldn't fall for this sappy crappy stuff, but just the way it seemed to slide off his tongue, and his intense blue eyes just staring into me, as if seeing into my soul. Oh crap, have I fallen hard or what?

''Don't worry about it, I'm one tough cookie!'' I said trying to play cool, and I would have succeeded if I had a blindfold and earmuffs, because just looking at this guy and listening to his dreamy voice made me feel weak. Oh man, just give me Red Mist and Blowjob…that didn't sound right at all. My mind was in such a spin I didn't even realise he was still talking to me. ''Sorry what?''

''I said don't I get a name from you?''

''Oh, it's Debbie!'' I blurted out and held out my hand for him to shake. Come on Debbie; don't lose this one, not this time.

''Pretty name for a pretty face!'' He threw the charm bone at me some more, and I was all over it like a hyped up puppy. ''I'm Scott, you must be new.''

''Yeah, about a month actually.''

He nodded and his eyes finally left mine (No!) and then focused on my hand. ''You going to that?'' He asked.

''Huh?'' I looked down to see I was still holding on to the leaflet that Marcie gave me, I didn't even realise I was still holding it. ''Oh no, can't make it…''

''You a religious person?'' He asked rather quickly, catching me off guard.

''No…Not religious really, I don't not believe in the heaven and hell stuff but I don't get involved with…''

''Don't worry, I believe you.'' Scott seemed to purr at me, sexily I might add. ''So what are you doing tonight then?''

''Why do you ask?'' Please let it be what I think he's going to say.

''Well see, I have a few boring errands to run for my parents and then I'll be out in the town tonight with some friends, but sometimes they can get boring real quickly. Fancy keeping me company?''

If I could faint, I so would, but needing to keep the cool and strong act going I leaned on the wall casually to support myself. ''I could, I don't have anything planned so…''

''Great,'' He cut in. ''I'll be finished with my errands around eight, meet me outside the school at that time?''

Guys sure knows how to keep the conversation moving I'll give him that. ''No problem, should I dress for the occasion.''

''No need, like anyone's going to notice with you there anyway.'' He said before walking away, finally giving me the space and chance to just slide onto the ground and sit down letting all this sink in. Ha! Take that, I did get a date after all! Booya! God if you really are up there and looking down on me now…

''Debbie?'' Huh, that's weird as a voice does call me from above. However, it's only Sasha staring down at me, I just barely heard her voice over the beautiful sound of victory. Books in her hand as usual, as well as Marcie's religious leaflet on top of the pile. ''What are you doing sitting on the floor?''

''I'm not…I mean I am…but I was just…picking myself up,'' I replied while getting back onto my feet, with my legs made of jelly it actually proved quite difficult. ''And just basking in the glory that is Debbie and Scott equals hot couple!''

Immediately her eyes were filled with worry. ''Scott?'' She quizzed. ''You mean Scott Lloyd?''

''Is that his name? I only got the first. Brown hair, face of an angel, and abs that would make Taylor Lauther vomit with jealousy.''

She sighed heavily and started to shake her head slowly in a disappointed way. ''Uh no, you don't mean you're actually going out with him?'' She sounded a bit repulsed by the idea. ''He's a self-centred, loathsome pig!''

''Whoa Sasha, the guy sounded a little forceful but I doubt he's…''

''Scott is no different then any of the others guys in this school, heloves to torment girls by having his way with one then moving onto the next like a big game. Not to mention he's rude, violent, and blasphemous.''

''Why Blasphemous?'' I asked curiously.

''For months he's been trying to break apart any religious club that forms in this school, all because he doesn't believe himself,'' Hence the whole asking me about whether I was a believer or helping out with the club tonight. ''He doesn't understand that everyone has their own opinions with matters!''

''He seems pretty harmless to me, like I say, a little upfront and old school in the vocab ways but otherwise fine.''

''Just trust me please!'' She seemed to plead to me know. Other the Andrew thing I understand, they went out and he broke her heart so I get that. But what does she have to do with Andrew? Don't tell me she dated him as well and he left her in pieces! I wanted to ask to make sure, but that would just make things more awkward between us…as if they weren't already. She now looked lost for words, like she was just caught red-handed nicking the last cookie from the jar. ''This doesn't mean we're friends okay? I just…don't want him to hurt anyone else, and you are a nice person that shouldn't be hurt like that.''

I smiled warmly at her. ''Funny how you can always write me off then complement me in the blink of an eye!'' I responded. Her expression was unreadable, and she didn't utter another word to me before walking off. She sounds like she does want to be my friend, just doesn't know how to say it. If she has been heartbroken twice before then I don't blame her for being the way she is.

If what she says about Scott then is true, I'll have to be careful then. But I won't do anything with him, it's just going to be a fun night out, it's not like we're going to do anything…serious…even if his body is screaming for me to jump. Oh God this hormonal school is starting to rub off on me.

Noticing Marcie handing out a few more leaflets, I remembered Scott said he's not finished with his errand whatever's until eight, then that gives me time to actually go to the religious club and help out. Rather that then sit at home bored out of my mind with my parents watching over my…shit my parents! After the lie I told them, no way they'd let me go out with a boy…although I know something they might let me out fo.

''Hey Marcie!'' I called out and ran over to her. ''I will be helping out tonight after all.''

''What about your folks?'' She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. ''They'll be fine, just helping out, they can't keep me away from this!''

* * *

><p>''Why can't I go?'' I screamed at the diabolical duo known to me as mum and dad.<p>

''A religious group? Honey, you're not even a believer of all that…God…magic stuff. Besides you promised late week you would help us sort out the attic.''

Damn my helpful promises! ''Mum magic isn't to do with religion! And besides it's for school, why can't I go?''

''Debbie,'' Dad got involved now as he was still slumped on the couch. ''I would love to help you and your mother out, help you finish quicker. But my back feels like rubber tonight, I won't be able to do anything and your mum can't do it alone.''

''I know but…but…'' I just couldn't win, they were having none of it and I couldn't convince them otherwise. I could either be hanging out with my first real friend since moving to New York, or out on patrol making a name for myself in the superhero world, or hanging out with the hot guy who actually shows an interest in me…but instead I'm cleaning out the attic with my mother.

''Promise me you'll take care of yourself!'' Either my mind is now playing tricks on me, or my mother really just said that! I turned around to come face to face with her as she gave me a deadpan look. ''What time will you be back?''

I almost leapt for joy, but I couldn't sound too excited or that would ruin everything. ''I'm not sure, maybe after ten, no later than eleven!'' I told her, I didn't want to make it sound too late.

She sighed slightly; both mum and dad were giving each other a quick look before she turned to me again. ''I can do half the attic myself, but you have to do the other half the moment you get home from school tomorrow!''

Maybe things are going my way after all.

* * *

><p>''Hey!'' Sam cheered once she saw me enter the school hall. ''Glad you could make it!''<p>

''Oh trust me, I'm glad too!'' I replied doing my best to hide my grin. I never did tell Sam about my little 'date' with Scott, bet she would be jealous, especially since she'd like to see herself with someone like Andrew. Looking around, we were in the main hall, a stack of chairs in a circle, about 30 and almost filled. ''Wow, big turn out!''

''Yeah, Marcie got the whole school to hear about it. And considering how late it is, I'd say it's a good turn out.'' The moment she mentioned the word late, I looked up at the clock in the hall, it was just after six. I still have two hours to kill, should go fine.

Once everyone got settled, someone stood up from his chair. I knew it was one of the teachers because I noticed him a few times in the hallways, but he wasn't for any of my subjects so I never talked with him. Didn't look that old, maybe late 20's at the youngest. Black hair, dorky but cute glasses, can't complain about his fashion sense. ''Alright everyone, thank you for coming…'' He addressed the group. ''I'm Bernard Davis, religious studies teacher here at New Miller High School. I thought we could start our first session by just going around one by one and introducing ourselves. Name, where we stand in terms of religion, and a funny fact about ourselves.''

Ha, oh I bet my funny fact was better than anyone's here. Boy, other than Scarlett, what other funny fact can I use? The way the introductions were going, I didn't have that long to think. In no time at all, it came to Sam. ''Hi, I'm Sam-Lauria Adel! I am an atheist sorry everyone…'' She joked followed by playful boos and cheers from different people. ''And funny fact about me…I have four older siblings, but I'm not staying the youngest for long as another little termite is on the way!''

Everyone clapped at her one, including me even though I already knew that about her. Oh crap now it's my turn. ''Hello, I'm Debbie Jackson! I'm…I'm not really sure what to call myself, I'm not that religious really. And a funny fact about me…'' Come on, don't think too long about it otherwise you'll just look like an idiot. ''My dad's a fire-fighter!''

''Fire-fighter huh?'' Bernard cut in with great interest. ''That's cool!'' He was the first to start off the applauds…I like him already…oh jeez I'm waiting for my date to show up and I'm crushing on the teacher.

I didn't really talk that much throughout the group; I had nearly no clue what most people were talking about half the time, it would be believers this or conscious that. I was lost after ten minutes. Most of the time I would look up and watch the hands twist agonisingly slow, looking up once more it was five minutes until seven…maybe helping mum out in the attic wasn't such a bad idea. At least it looked as if Sam was enjoying herself.

''I just think the evidence shows…'' She debated. ''Not to mention that if there was a God why is there evil in the world?''

Bernard was the one to answer her back. ''That could go back to what we said before; if there was no evil can we understand the concept of good? I think the only example I can think that everyone will know about is the real-life superhero phenomenon!''

Now I was all of a sudden interested in what was being said, and for the first time since introductions I finally spoke up, I wouldn't be surprised if some people forgot I was still here. ''Why would you use that example?''

Bernard turned to me, considering my question briefly before answering. ''Because people dress up in costume and go out on the streets to stop crime, to stop evil. If there was never any in the beginning, would we have real-life superheroes?''

''Well what about those superheroes who don't fight crime, the ones that help out at charities or give food to the homeless? How could you use that example?'' I asked quickly. I've personally never done that; you'd never know when a hobo would pull out a knife or worse.

''You could reverse the concepts. We look at those events as something good, but it wouldn't be out of place if there was no evil in the world. Hence why, once the sudden increase in real-life superheroes, there were super villains! One cannot live without the other really.''

It was starting to make sense now, but that just brought up another question that was bugging me. ''But if superheroes came first, then wouldn't that imply the concept of good came first? If you say one cannot live without the other, how did one get the idea first to contradict the other?''

He consider my new question deeper and longer, eventually he looked back at me with a grin plastered on his face. ''That my dear, is an excellent question.'' I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile at his comment, I feel smart.

Once others were talking amongst themselves over other subjects, Sam quickly nudged me on the shoulder and leaned over to whisper in my ear. ''Whoa, you got interested all of a sudden.''

''Real-life superheroes interest me!''

''I thought you said they didn't?'' She puzzled.

Crap, I just caught myself out there. Doing my best to make myself seem smaller and scrawnier, I looked back at her pushing my glasses up. ''They don't…not on a personal level but…''

''I thought so!'' She interrupted.

''Thought what?''

''Don't hide it, you want to be a superhero too!''

I faked a silent chuckle at her statement. ''Me a superhero? Don't be ridiculous, I told you I'm not fit to…''

''That was before, but I noticed you seem to have bulked up a little…'' Damn it; guess I trained a little too hard recently. ''So have I convinced you then?''

''No…'' I told her firmly, but she wasn't buying it. ''No really, I don't want to be a real-life superhero!''

She seemed to fake a pout, before sitting back in her chair, she still wasn't convinced with my words. ''That's a shame, we would have taken the city by storm together.''

You know it's too bad I can't really tell her, she seems to have the same sort of ideas about superheroes as I do. And we're friends personally as well, couldn't really think of anyone else to have as a sidekick really.

Oh boy, I've just remembered the time. It can't be that…holy shit! 7:34? Where did the time go? Was that superhero talk really an hour long? Turning back to Sam I got her attention. ''It's been fun, but I got to go now!'' I didn't even get enough time to hear her or anyone else's reply as I rushed out of the hall and out of the school.

Only took me less than a minute to leave, and Scott was nowhere to be seen, hopefully that means he's still on his way and that I haven't missed him. Pacing about impatiently, I was now trying to remember, did he say meet at eight or he was finished his errands by eight? Crap, why am I panicking over this? It's no biggie, just hanging out with a group of people, nothing I haven't done before, and mind you before it was a bad crowd…yeah I'll leave it at that.

Just then, a small crash from the other side of the school building catches my attention. I sneaked around to see what was up, from the looks of it a trash can simply tipped over. Although before I turned to head back to the front, I noticed that one of the windows was open. Why would someone sneak in when there's a meeting going on anyway? Maybe because they don't want to be noticed, finally something to do!

Silently jogging back round to the front and making my way inside, I look around a few corridors hoping to catch the intruder. He was nowhere to be found, this was a big school and it could take me ages to find him. What would you want in a school? A fun time isn't what would come to mind. There's nothing else going on but the religious group …I've got nothing else to go on.

Quickly making my way back to the hall, I finally came across a corridor and spotted a figure. Wearing a black hoddie and eye mask, it was some guy peeking around the door to spy on the meeting. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I had the element of surprise. As I made my way closer I could see him pulling out some can from his pocket, he grabbed onto the click that was on top of it…was he going to gas them? I'm not going to wait long enough to find out!

Within arm's reach, I grabbed hold of him and pulled him back before he had a chance to unclip the can. Pulling him away from the hall and down the corridors he put up a bit of a fight, but didn't call out for help, he didn't want anyone else to know he was here obviously. In fact, I managed to force him back around the corner at the end of the corridor before he made his move…elbowing me in the ribs

I don't even have my Knuchaku on me, so I guess my fists will have to do for now. And he didn't appear to be the most competent fighter either, trying to give me sluggish swings as he forced me back into someone's locker door. He tried to punch me in the face, I ducked down. _**BAM!**_ Quick jab to the stomach. _**BAM!**_ And a kick to his knee and he was forced down. This was my chance to yank his eye mask off and reveal his identity…really I shouldn't have been surprised with all the evidence and hints I was given, but it still came to me as a shock. ''Scott?'' Typically that the first boy who shows a liken to me is a deranged thug.

Desperate to get out of here, he made a quick break for the exit, but I managed to trip him up causing him to land on his knee awkwardly. He was now limping back towards me, and once again trying to land some punches. I just blocked every attack he threw, and countered with my own. He had nothing on Red Mist and…my other enemy who shall not be named as this is not the time to laugh.

_**BAM!**_ Giving him a kick to the chest he was knocked back, sliding across the ground. His desperation to win was shown as he grabbed the can and bit off the clip to the gas can and threw it towards me. Smoke shot out of the can and it skid towards my feet; needing to end this quickly, I covered my mouth with my hand and jumped over the can. BAM! A round house kick to the face and he was out cold.

_**RIIINNGGG!**_ The fire alarm nearly deafened me; the smoke must have set them off. The group will surely find a way out now that they have a reason to evacuate. And since they'll probably consider this not a drill, a squad should arrive soon; I'll let them find Scott here at the scene of the crime. Sprinting out of the school, it was such a relief to get that cold breeze flowing into my lungs again.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe this; I was warned about this boy from Sasha, and she was right. I didn't think he'd be willing to kill believers of God, that's just mental. So here I am, sitting in my room, another day gone where Scarlett's name could have been up in lights, but still remains in the shadow. The group got out of the school okay, and Scott has got into quite the bit of trouble for being found in it with deadly gas cans at his disposal.<p>

I could have stayed and taken the glory, but then my parents would suspect about how I came across this boy and soon the evidence will lead to my big white lie and I'd be grounded for a month…even if I did save about 30 people…that's parents for you.

''Hey!'' I heard a voice coming from outside. Looking out my bedroom window, I could see Sasha from hers. Opening it I could hear her more clearly. ''I just checked the news, did Scott really try to gas the religious group?''

''Seems that way…'' I responded. I had to be careful with what I say, as far as anyone else knows, I left before the action took place and Scott's plan was foiled by him tripping over. ''I left before anything happened, but it seems everything's okay.''

''Told you Scott was no good.'' She said as a matter of factly.

''That's right, and I'm sorry for not listening. It's just…first guy that's asked me out since I got here, let my heart get the better of my head.''

''I know the feeling…'' She stressed before realising she was saying something she probably wasn't comfortable with. She cleared her throat quickly. ''Where are you parents?''

''Asleep, my dad's quite busy so once he gets some free time he's out like a light. Yours?'' I probably shouldn't have said that, after what I saw a few weeks ago before her clown attack. Her father shouting abuse at her.

She looked down, avoiding all eye contact with me as she spoke softly. ''They're out. Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay after what I heard.''

''I'm a tough girl!'' I winked back at her. Not another reply as she closes her window and curtains, the lights in her room going out. Boy, I can't imagine how lonely she must feel, she's defiantly had some bad experiences. Andrew's ex, a past with that creep Scott, and abusive parents. Looks like someone needs a friend, and she doesn't agree…I'll make her.

Hey, I've just realised! This is my first proper victory in New York! Fuck yeah!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Well hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Promise that updates will be more frequent. In other news, I've got a poll going on my profile giving people the choice of what big fic I should write next. 6 options and you get 3 choices. I promise they will all get written, but your vote could get the story up quicker. And another note, you can check me out on DeviantART now under the name TLFRurrlockAwesome. Posters of my fan fictions will be up if you want to check them out. Thanks again and take care everyone!<em>


	5. Beginning Arc: Girl Power

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However all rights and characters in Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry about the delay with this chapter, it was supposed to be released at the same time as Omega Kid Chapter 56, but I've been so busy that it's been a bit difficult to keep track. Anyway, on with the next chapter, but first I would like to dedicated this chapter to Bexteron. For her awesome reviews for this story as well as a few other things that she'll know about ;) Now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Girl Power<strong>

So how did I celebrate my first victory as a superhero in a new city? Doing chores, doing homework, doing laundry, doing everything but properly celebrating. Since his attempted and failed attack on the religious group, Scott was taken in and could face a minimum 12 years behind bars, and that doesn't include the possible time in psychiatric ward he could also face. That's about the only eventful thing that's happened in the past week and a half since…well I also got to see Magic Mike…excuse me while I fan myself down.

It just seems that no matter how hard I try; I can never seem to get Scarlett in the spotlight. Not like all the other heroes in the world who just need to make one save and they're instant celebrity. Still, can't complain too much. Three villains since I got here, pretty much held my own against them even though they have more men or some equipment advantage. I seemed to be making progress with how strong I'm getting, all I need is that big break, and all the girls in the world will see Scarlett as their inspiration instead of fake, arrogant women from those reality shows with the surgery and plastic boobs.

School has been going okay for the moment. Still only Sam that's really had a decent conversation with me, but a few others have given me a second glance for the first time. Plus I think the nerdy me that I play is starting to get a few boys to look over at me, and some cute ones as well. As for Sasha, I've barely seen her at all since the Scott incident. Hope that she's okay, as for her ex Andrew…that's another story.

''Hey girls!'' Andrew called out to a group of girls, about five of them standing on the side lines watching as Andrew was in the middle of the play field ready for some action with the other guys in our good old American Football. Sam and I were on the other side of the field from the girls and watched as Andrew fixed his attention back on the game, and once he got the ball in his arms, he was like a torpedo as he barged his way through every player that stood in his way before flying in for a touchdown. The girls immediately started cheering and clapping for him, while he so smugly raised his arms in the air, basking in the attention and glory he was receiving from the crowd…this was only a practice game.

Sam sighed lightly. ''He's got some moves, you've got to give him that.''

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my attention on the homework I'm meant to hand in next lesson. ''He's okay I guess.''

Hearing my mild praise, Sam softly nudged my shoulder. ''What don't you like about him?''

''He's just so…so…'' There isn't a right word I can really use to describe why I don't like him, there's just something off about him. ''He reminds me too much of what I was like.''

''Really?'' Sam questioned. I nodded in response, which might have been a bad move as it only intrigued her more.

''Really!'' I confirmed. ''I don't really want to talk about it.''

After a few moments, Sam's face went from light-hearted to confused to bug-eyed in seconds. ''You're serious? I have only known you for a little bit, and probably the worst thing you've ever done in this school was get a tardy for being late for music class and falling asleep on occasion. That cute, shy girl look and you expect me to believe you were a bad person…''

''I was!'' I cut in before she could go on, although I probably just came off as rude for that. ''I'm sorry I just…believe when I say I'm not that person anymore, but I was horrible!'' She didn't look ready to continue this debate, so I was about to get on with my homework…until I realised what she said. ''I'm cute?''

A smile returned to her as she looked at me. ''Well that's what Tommy Taylor said!''

''He's the cute one from Language lesson right?''

She nodded. I think a blush was starting to come along, I've never talked with him but he is quite cute looking himself. ''Then it's settled,'' Sam continued. ''You get Tommy, I keep Andrew to myself.''

''Okay, I have to know. What do you see in that guy?'' I asked curiously.

''Well…'' She pondered for a second. ''He's hot,'' Okay, I do have to give her that one. ''He's funny…''

''Seriously?'' I gasped out.

''Yep.''

The only times I've ever laughed around Andrew are the times when he would try to make a move on me, and thinks that it is actually working. Although I find it hard to believe, Sam seemed dead serious about liking Andrew just as every other girl in the school seems to. ''Why don't you ever talk to him then?'' I asked.

A frown then formed on her face. ''This is the painful truth, it's Martin that puts me off.''

My eyebrows arched up hearing that. ''Honestly, out of the two of them, I feel more sympathy for Martin.''

''You don't know him like the rest of the school. Ever since kindergarten, he's done nothing but cause trouble wherever he goes. He's just an attention seeker. Hell, he's not even here today because yesterday he tried to disrupt a class by releasing a stink bomb, but it went off in his jacket and now he's home sick.'' We couldn't help but laugh at his little stunt for how wrong it went.

Thinking about it, all the times I've come across Martin, he always does seem to be putting others down or bully them. Even Andrew has to tell him when to stop, or just shove him away to stop him. But like Sam says, he's probably an attention seeker, something Andrew doesn't need when all the hormonal girls in this school love him. And living in someone's shadow like that must be pretty daunting for him. ''How do they even know each other?''

''I think their parents grew up friends, and so they did too…''

Just then a voice called out. ''Incoming!'' We looked outward towards the field to see someone pointing above us. When I looked, I only just saw the football coming right towards me. My reactions just kicked in and I backhanded the ball high into the sky and over the fence, out into the road beside the school.

So much for keeping my meek, weak persona in check, the ball was flying, at me what else could have I done? It might have hit Sam! The few that saw what I did could only look at me in shock, especially Sam because it looked as if her jaw was about to drop to the ground. It happened seconds ago, but again my reactions just kicked in and I acted the part. ''Oh God, my hand hurts so bad!'' I cried out in fake pain. It did sting, but I've been beaten up before so this was nothing. But for the cute shy Debbie that Sam and the others saw me as, a football must hurt more.

''How did you…knock a football over a twenty foot fence with your hand?'' Sam stuttered out.

''I…uh…lucky hit,'' I shrugged and pushed my glasses up for effect. ''Hurt a lot though. I'm just going to get the ball back…'' Before I could get up to go after it though, the ball was thrown right back over the fence and bounced onto the field. One of the players grabbed the ball and called out thanks to whoever was on the outside. Sam and I turned and looked beyond the face to find some hobo looking guy. Torn and rugged jacket and woolly hat, he was the full stereotype. For a brief second, it seemed like he gave us a dirty look before walking down the street and out of sight. ''The guy doesn't look like much, but he's got a decent throw on him.''

The fixation that Sam was giving the hobo was unreal; she stared down the street as if waiting for the guy to come back. ''I swear I've seen that tramp somewhere before.''

''This is New York, I'm hate to say it, but there're thousands of them on the streets. They must all look the same.''

She shook her head vigorously. ''No I've seen him before, he has that small scar above his left eye. He's stood outside the school a few times the past few months. I've got a bad feeling in my gut about him.''

* * *

><p>The school day was over without any more hiccups like with the football, thank God. Still, ever since Sam's words about the hobo outside the school, I couldn't shake this eerie feeling thinking about it. The guy didn't look like someone who would have a friendly conversation if you came across him on the street. Then again it might be that he's just use to hanging around this area, and maybe he's not the same homeless person she has seen before. With a throw like his though, he wasn't on the weak end of the survival of the fittest for sure.<p>

I wasn't kidding about my hand stinging after hitting the ball away, mostly anyway. Needing to just get home and put an icepack on it was all I could think about as I walked up the street towards my house. Just as I was getting closer to my front door, I could hear shouting coming from Sasha's house next door, something was going on. Slowly my pace, I waited to see if something else was happening. From the sounds of it, her dad was the one screaming the words at her. Poor girl, I still remember that night I saved her from the bozos, not even ten minutes before that she was slated by someone who was supposed to look out for her. Even in my dad's 'before' days he wouldn't hurl abuse like that.

Reaching the steps up to my home, that's when Sasha burst from her door and walked down the other end of the street, failing to notice me at all. I could hear the sobbing just as well no matter how far she walked. You know what, I don't care if she wants to brush me aside again or give me the no friends needed speech, she does at least need some company. So I rushed over to her, calling out her name to get her attention. ''Sasha!''

''Whoever it is, just leave me alone!'' She hissed back, so sunk under her own tears she couldn't even tell it was me. Catching up beside her, she turned and looked ready to wage war. Then for some reason, when she noticed it was me, she seemed to calm down and her breathing quietened. ''Oh, hi Debbie.'' She said monotonically.

''Are you okay?''

''Just peachy.'' She replied sarcastically. Stupid question Debbie, after what I just heard why would I ask something like that, she might has well have hit me and save her the trouble of my pitiful attempts to help. Barely noticing that she froze on the spot, I turned to face her as she rubbed her arm gingerly. ''I'm sorry…can I just…be alone for a moment, I'm always fine when we have time apart.''

''You and your dad?'' I asked before thinking through how my words might affect her more. She nodded, refusing to look me in the eye, in fact she was avoiding all facial confrontation finding more interest on the pebble she was looking at laying on the ground. I sighed trying to think of something to say. ''Um…look, I know you don't want a friend. But if you need at least someone to talk with…''

''I don't need it,'' She cuts in. ''Because talking about it makes me feel worse. When I'm alone, I can think of other things to keep my mind occupied.''

''Until the next shouting contest. That was almost as bad as the argument the other night,'' Once again, opening my big trap and allowing words to come out before thinking them through. Sasha looks at me, going pale in the face (well, paler if that's a word). Huffing at myself I continued. ''I heard before, that night you were also apparently attacked by the gang. How often do you two fight?''

She hesitates to answer at first. ''It's more depending on the situation.''

A theory popped up in my head, yes even when thinking something through, I still don't know when to quit talking. ''Does it have anything to do with Scott?''

That's when the eye contact began, she looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to read my mind. At first, I thought she was going to slap me and then keep walking, the way I've been trying to 'help' I wouldn't hold it against her. Then, she nodded. ''We dated for a bit,'' She confirmed before quickly asking. ''Did you like him?''

My eyebrows shot up hearing that question. ''Did I…um…no…I mean…it was more the looks but…he's insane. He tried to kill students, fellow students! How can anyone like someone like that?''

''And Andrew? Do you like him?''

I couldn't help but burst out loud, my hands going to my knees to keep myself upright, it was only when I saw her still expression on her face that she was deadly serious. ''No, no way. He's so not my type!'' She nodded her head once again. ''You two dated as well?'' I asked.

Instead of another nod, she turned away from me, starting to walk forward again. But not before turning to me again. ''Try to stay with a good crowd.''

''I am!'' I replied, although out of context that sounds like I was in a bad crowd, even if I was I'm trying to avoid speaking about that. ''I mean, I will.'' Giving her my confirmation, I let her walk on and didn't follow, she wants to be alone and nothing I do or say is really helping her at all. I'm now starting to wonder whether she hung around with a rough crowd before, doesn't help that she has rough family issues as well, she could really use a friend, but she just won't accept any, something I've been through and know is the wrong choice. Jeez, with everything going on in my head from Sasha, super villains, and creepy homeless people, I think I need to take a walk.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I feel like Hansel and Gretel when walking around New York. You've always got to remember where you're going and where you've been to make sure you know the way to return home afterwards. Every block, every hot dog stand, every skyscraper looks the same (except the few obvious ones like the Empire strikes back tower in the background). And with so many people walking around, it is hard to get a space to relax and clear your mind.<p>

So I headed for the nearest alleyway to get some alone time, not like I have to worry about muggers or anything. A bit of peace and space, much better. Taking a seat on a little, empty wooden box that was nearby, it gave me some time to just clear my head of some of the things going on in my head, particularly with Sasha. For the first time, I'm actually worried about her. Before I was mostly curious as to why she wouldn't want a friend, now that I've got a better picture, it's concerning to think just how alone she really is.

I would like to say I know how I'm feeling…then again; I've got a good idea. What with my dad's rejection of the idea of me being a superhero, I've got no one I can share that side of me too. There's Sam, but I don't really want to get her involved in all this. Only a few weeks in New York, with that amount of dangerous action I've seen, I don't even want to imagine what could happen to her if she tried this superhero shtick.

''Hey there little lady…'' I caught the faint noise of someone whispering down the alley. At first I thought it was someone addressing me, but as I turned down the damp abyss, there was no one in sight. ''So you're all alone?'' There was the voice again, coming from further down the alley.

''Alone just like I promised!'' There was another voice, a female one, a young female one. Silently making my way closer to the conversation going on, I could hear them going on. ''So are we heading back to your place?'' The female voice asked. Jeez, the woman doesn't even sound that old, in fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was about 13 or 14.

The voice that spoke earlier was defiantly older male, very gruff sounding like Christian Bale's Batman's voice box with thrown in a cheese grater. Coming across the first corner, I slowly and quietly edged my head around to see what was going on. It was a small square area block, no windows, and no one around except for the two people talking. I heard right, a gruff older male…hold it…that's the hobo! The one that was at school earlier! And the girl he was with, I was wrong; she looks more like she's 11 or 12!

''You sure are a pretty little thing.'' Mr Hobo grinned wildly, baring his disgusting and broken teeth as he reached his arm out and stroked the little girl on the arm. I'm not the smartest light bulb in the closest despite my average grades and geeky disguise, but it doesn't need a genius to guess what this guy wanted with her. Guess Sam's gut feeling was right about him.

No time to even get out of my clothes into my costume underneath, I looked next to me to see a castaway trashcan lid. Praying that Captain America's spirit was with me, I grabbed the lid, jumped and rolled out into the open before throwing the lid right for the hobo at full speed with all my power…and watched as the lid went harmlessly flying above both of them. In my mind, that was supposed to look so much cooler.

Knowing that his cover was blown, the hobo makes a quick dash for an alley on the opposite side of the area, leaving a trail of dust in his path he was moving so fast. The little girl looked like she was about to give chance for some reason, but by then, the guy had already disappeared down the dark alley and was out of sight. Okay, so I didn't exactly stop the bad guy, but I stopped him from getting what he wanted. I approached the girl, her back still facing me. ''Don't worry,'' I reassured her, having a creep like that with her, she must be scared out of her mind. ''You're safe now…''

_**BAM! **_Before I could even go WTF, the girl drops to the ground and sweeps her leg at mine, knocking me down the ground. The wind was knocked right out of me, but it was more surprise then pain I felt right now, a blond girl half my size just floored me. I could finally get a proper look at her face as she scolded down at me…I'm going for 12 years old. ''Thanks a lot prom queen, you let him get away!''

''He was going to molest you or something, and the thanks you give me for chasing him away was to sweep me off my feet…literally!''

''I was trying to get information from him dumbass, I'm under cover.'' She said to me like I was reading a beginners audiobook.

I picked myself up off the ground and didn't let her out of my sight, if I wasn't careful, who knows what else she might do to me. ''Police work under cover, are they recruiting early or something?'' I replied sarcastically. ''And should someone your age say things like that.''

''I could think of worse things I could call you right now. I've been trailing this guy for weeks, and you ruin the closest chance I've ever had and might ever get to catching this sicko.''

''Trailing? Catch him? What are you talking about? Who is he? Who are you?'' I probably gave more questions in a short space of time to her then Frost gave to Nixon.

She sighed heavily and stomped around, as if thinking of a lie to tell me, but after a few seconds gave in and face me again. My reactions kicked in and I took a few steps back just to keep my distance from her. She shook her head as if embarrassed by me, little twerp. ''His codename is Paedovile. The name pretty much gives away what he is and that show gives an idea of what he likes. The past three weeks, there have been reports of missing girls from schools and parks, and this guy has been caught on CCTV several times in each area. Put two and two together, you get the horrible truth. With me being who I am, I thought I could lure him out and he'd lead me to his hideout where he might be keep the other girls he's taken. But thanks to you, he's got away, my cover is possibly blown and another girl might fall victim.''

''Thanks for not rubbing it in.'' That was about the only bit of humour I could muster at the moment, this was serious stuff she was talking about. This guy was a monster, praying on little girls like that, taking them and who knows what else. It's too horrible to even think about.

Thinking about all this, I never noticed that the girl had walked past me and was making her way down the alley I came in from. Before turning the corner she yelled back at me. ''Just go home and stay safe. To kidnap girls without notice means this guy is sneaky. Don't go walking around alone if you can.'' With that said, she ran away to find this Paedovile.

I wanted to stop her, she just said this guy could be dangerous and she seemed to be going after him alone…but I'm afraid if I try to stop her she'll hurt me again. Hey, what am I worried about? I'm a superhero! This is what I'm meant for. And saving some girls from a deranged paedophile and kidnapper, this will defiantly get Scarlett's name in the papers…then a realisation hit me like lightning. About what the girl said just now and Sam before, this guy has been kidnapping girls around this area, and his favourite place is my school…Sasha is still out for her walk!

* * *

><p>Probably covering more ground around New York in one afternoon then I ever thought possible in one person's lifetime, I searched high and low for wherever Sasha might be, but there was no sign of her. I felt like ripping my hair out of my head, I feel so guilty; I should have gone with her. I told her it was a bad idea to be alone and I just let her walk off on her own. Oh come this is nuts, what are the chances of Sasha of all girls in the city being the one that would be taken? Those are odds I really don't want to find out.<p>

Looking around some park area, I tried every tree and every bench there was but still nothing. My heart was pounding faster then I could comprehend, it felt like it was going to rip itself out of my chest while I bled to death. And it's not just about Sasha; it could be any girl this guy goes after. The little blond girl might have caught him, and then he'd be behind bars and other girls would be safe, but now because of me…I think I am ripping my hair out of my head right now!

''Debbie?'' It felt like an angel had just lifted me off of my feet hearing that voice. Spinning around, I was face to face with Sasha, safe and sound…and staring at me like I was the madman. ''Are you okay? You look like you just jogged through the whole of Central Park.''

''I think I did…twice!'' I panted. While trying to get my breath back, I looked around us at the people walking by, none of them resembling Paedovile in anyway so it looks like Sasha is safe at least. ''Sasha listen. I know you don't want a friend, or a person to talk with, or anyone to be around with. But please, please, please, just for this afternoon, can we hang out until we both go home. Then after that you will never hear from me again, double promise!''

There was nothing but a blank look from Sasha, as if she was studying me. She shrugged her shoulders weakly. ''If you are that insistent on hanging out with me…''

''Okay yeah! Good!'' I babbled out before she even finished. ''Can we just do one thing first?''

''What's that?''

''Find some place to sit,'' I breathed out, sloughing down with my hands on my knees. ''My legs feel like they're going to break.''

So we took a seat near a water fountain by one of the footpaths, and just sat there while I got all the feelings back in my legs. We didn't talk, or even have any kind of eye contact. That's fine with me, as long as Sasha is safe with me until she's safely in her own home when she decides to go back. If she ever wants to go back home that is, and at her home, would that count as actually being safe? Who said being a superhero was easy? No one…well that explains a lot.

I spent much of the next half an hour scanning around, checking the faces of whoever walked past, and making sure there was no resemblance to our kidnapper. Wonder if that little girl is okay? Has she found the guy? Has she caught him? What if she's been caught and has joined the other girls that Paedovile caught? God I've had more questions today then a bunch of contestants of Who Wants to be a Millionaire.

''My mum's not as bad,'' Sasha finally spoke. Her face looking the other way, but her voice was fixed only at me. ''She only shouts. Not as much as dad, but at least she doesn't hit.''

''Why don't you tell someone? Police? Child support?'' I questioned.

She shook her head as if there was no hope; she was emotionless as she continued. ''I tried that once. My parents said the bruises were accidents…I thought that if I went along with them and took the blame off of them they would stop. And they did…for a week…and then the fights went on again as if nothing happened.''

I was stuttering trying to figure something out. ''Well…my dad! He works with the fire department. He must have some connections with the police, I'm sure if we…''

''No!'' She half yelled, half whispered at me, looking me straight in the eye. ''It won't work. Someone offers me help and it never works. They either make things worse for me or themselves.''

''But things will get worse for you anyway if you don't say something, at least if you do say something, there's a chance things will get better for you.'' She didn't bother answering back and looked away again. Nothing I was saying was getting to her. ''Sasha…I…'' Running out of things to say I thought of the first thing that came to my head. ''My best friend was in a horrible accident once.''

For a split second she looked as if she was about to turn, but kept looking the other way. ''What happened?'' She asked.

A part of me didn't want to say this out of respect, but I had to talk about this, for Sasha's sake. ''She lost her arm in a car accident,'' That's when Sasha turned her head to look at me in a mix of shock and curiosity as I went on. ''She wasn't in a good state before the accident, but after she felt worse. I did what I could to be there for her. There are times when I wish I could have gone back and done some things better, but I did the best I could at the time, because everyone needs a friend to lean on from time to time. As well as love, friends take pain from each other as well.''

''Well that's the thing,'' Sasha mumbled. ''All my friends have taken my love, but never my pain, because they thing I have too much to cope with.''

''Trust me, I've seen some painful things in my life.'' I replied.

Nothing more needed to be said, so we spent another minute in silence, looking around at whatever moved. I wish I could do a better job now and know what exactly to say, but I'm stumped with how to help. ''Okay,'' Sasha interrupted my train of thought. ''I'm ready to go back home.''

* * *

><p>''Why are you now so persistent to see me to my doorstep?'' Sasha asked me as we walked up the street towards our homes.<p>

Shrugging my shoulders at her. ''It would just seem rude of me to leave you off like that.''

''With how rude I've been to you, you're more then entitled to be like that.''

''Well I'm not that kind of person, and I know you aren't either.'' I spoke honestly and flatly. In that universe-halting second, as we continued to walk to our houses, Sasha seemed to look back and lift her lips a bit, as if trying to form a smile. Just like I thought, everyone does need a friend…

We got to within fifty feet of our houses, before an arm comes flying across my face and is held up against my mouth. As I try to struggle out of the grip, I'm pulled closer to a large body behind me, and I can also tell that the same is happening to Sasha. Knowing the way my luck has been going at the moment, it's obvious who it is behind us.

I'm about to elbow the guy in the stomach…but I just can't. Then there was the taste, then the smell, and then I saw it, a cloth in the guy's hand covering my mouth. There was something in it, because I was losing all the feeling in my body and my mind was becoming a blur. I tried to fight back, I had to fight back, but my body wasn't functioning with what my brain was saying…and even my drowsy brain wasn't cooperating. I looked over to Sasha, a cloth covering her mouth thanks to Paedovile's other hand, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her body grew limb.

No way, not after all I went through am I going to let her down now. I promised myself I would keep this girl safe!

Because of her losing conscious and her body flopping down, Paedovile had to readjust himself to keep a hold of her, giving me a chance to just jump forward and get out of his grasp. I crawled along the ground before turning and standing to face him as he held onto Sasha. He was still, frozen on the spot, surprised that I escaped his grasp, just a shame that a bit of damage has already been done. Whatever I breathed in was having its effect, I was stumbling about the place trying to stay on my feet, and for a brief second it looked like there was two of him…or was he holding two Sasha's?

With me being out of it, he took his chance to lift Sasha's body over his shoulder and make a run down the street. ''Get back here!'' I shouted, hoping my voice would get someone's attention to call for help, but even my voice was raspy and weak because of being drowsed, looks like I'm going alone. He has someone over his shoulder, it should be a piece of cake to catch him, but my legs were like jelly, it was a wonder I was keeping up with him.

He turned into a nearby car park and disappeared behind a large truck inside, trying to lose me. Just perfect, running into a parked car park with me not being able to tell which car is safe to run through or not. I'm afraid if I stop running though, not only will I lose consciousness but also I'll lose track of Sasha. Didn't have to worry about the losing them part though, because as I got close to the truck Paedovile came racing around with a large metal pipe aimed right for my head.

I really have to thank him for making me feel drowsy, because I have never fallen down to the ground so fast in my life, and that's what saved my life by ducking under the metal pipe as it swung around and struck one of the truck windows shattering it. _**BAM! BAM! **_I punch him twice in the stomach and chest to knock him a few steps back, but the drowsiness was getting worse, my punches weren't as strong as they usually were.

He's back charging at me again with the pipe, he swings and I lean back evading the attack once more. _**BAM! **_Cause he's turned, that gives me a chance to kick him at the back of his knee causing him to stagger forward. I then jump at him and push him hard into the truck face first, but again, no matter how hard I try I just can't get to my full strength. He grabs me by my hair and slams my face into the truck down, my cheek scraping across the vehicle.

He pulls his arm back ready to hit home, and with his other hand still gripping at my hair, I can't dodge this time. With no other option, I just go with it. Leaping up, I tuck my legs in and kick out _**BAM! BAM! **_Giving him a double kick to the chest, causing him to lose his grip of me and go flying backwards while I crash to the ground…that's the part I was afraid of though. Now that I'm on the ground, I can't get back up. My arms and legs were practically asleep now as I roll around and flop about like a fish on dry land, trying desperately to pick myself up.

Paedovile took longer to gather himself together, but at least after a few seconds he was on his feet, which you couldn't say the same for me now. All I wanted to do was drift off and sleep, but if I do that, I'm afraid of what'll happen if I wake up…if I ever wake up again that is. A shadow is cast over my line of vision, and I look up to see Paedovile with that metal pipe raised, ready to bring it down and end it.

_**BAM! **_Out of nowhere, another shadow appears, and it fly kicks Paedovile right in the cheek and flying into the truck door, this time doing serious damage. My vision may be going, but I could just about make out the new fly-kick figure. About two-thirds my size, purple hair with a purple and black costume and with an eye mask going across their face. That's about all I got before the new person dashed forward and started pounding away at the guy. With my faulting vision, it was like watching a fight in slow motion, then fast, then slow again, over and over. Flashes of the person beating the crap out of Paedovile, he tried to fight back, but this person's fighting skills were something else as they ducked and weaved before punched and kicked.

In no time at all, Paedovile collapsed to the ground with the new person standing over him. He was still alive, that much I knew, I could hear his faint breathing. As well as blurry, everything was now going black and white, all the feeling in my body was going as I let the sleep finally get the better of me…or at least it would have, if the new person didn't splash a bit of water in my face. ''That'll wake you up a little bit.'' She said…she, my saviour was…holy crap! Now that my vision was getting a bit better and I was thinking straight, I could see her face, even with that eye mask I could tell, especially with the moves she just displayed.

''You're…you're the girl! The one I met earlier!''

''And you're going to keep that knowledge to yourself if you know what's good for you.''

''You save me and then threaten me, you're a little She-Hulk,'' I joked. Oh great, don't tell me that drowse stuff in the cloth also has a drunkenness affect as well. Then I remembered the whole point of the fight. ''Sasha! Is she…''

''Relax,'' The girl stopped me from moving too much. ''You're friend's fine. He left her just behind this truck here. If you hadn't slowed him down I might not have made it here in time, nice work. And for someone who was half asleep, you weren't that bad of a fighter.''

''Thanks, I think.'' I muttered as I tried to stand up, I needed a little help from pintsize for me to stand fully and to even walk past Paedovile's broken and battered body and to where Sasha was laying peacefully. I did my best to put her arm around my shoulder and lift her up, meanwhile, my new little friend was back with her punching bag, proceeding to take out a taser and stick it in the guy's…private parts. Luckily my hearing wasn't the best at the moment, so I couldn't hear too much of his painful cries. ''What are you going to do with him?'' I asked.

''Get some answers out of him. Find out where he's keeping the other girls,'' She nodded towards the unconscious Sasha I was holding. ''Should I call an ambulance for her?''

I shook my head. ''I got it. She lives around the corner. Thanks for the help.''

''Well this could all have been avoided if my planned had worked earlier before you messed it up.'' She said to me in a sort of sarcastic way, but she still seemed pretty serious about it.

Not wanting to stir things up with her, and get Sasha home, I ignored her comment and walked past. Just as I was about to leave though, I had to get something else out of the girl. ''By the way, what's your name?''

''If you're ever unlucky enough to see me again,'' She said dragging him away. ''Call me Hit Girl.''

* * *

><p>It may have only been around the corner, but the sleepy and hurting slow walk was long enough for me to thing over one very important fact. Sasha was tired and injured, and the last time she was in her house, she was in an argument with her father, so taking her back is not the best idea. Guess this is the benefit of being a next-door neighbour. Changing course, I make my way up my pathway and knock on my front door where my mum answers. ''Debbie what happened?'' She practically shrieked loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.<p>

As I dragged Sasha inside, I explained. ''We were waking home when she was attacked. I chased him away but he knocked her out with something, can you call an ambulance for her?''

''Of course,'' She rushed for the phone while calling back to me. ''Where does she live?''

''She's our next door neighbour.'' I responded as I placed Sasha carefully on the couch.

Mum looked back stunned for a second before going back to what she was doing and dialling the phone. ''I said I wanted to meet the neighbours Debbie, but this is not what I had in mind. Are you okay?''

I nodded my head, and my mum got through to 911 and gave the information needed. I rested my hands on the part of the couch that wasn't covered with Sasha, my arms were numb and my body ached. But I did it! I helped catch a kidnapper and saved a friend in the process. You know, I could have gone with Hit Girl and finally got a bit of glory by quickly changing into Scarlett, but hey, there's going to be plenty more opportunities to finally have my moment. And cool, this is the first time I've met another superhero in New York. As I rubbed my eyes, I knew I was not okay. ''Mum…''

Quicker then light, my mum was by my side. ''Are you okay honey.''

''I'm fine it's just…'' I had to get this off my chest. ''Today I punched a football away with a single hand, walked around New York three or four times, got floored by a girl half my size and I had to fight a paedophile off…can I go to bed early tonight please?''

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Beginning Arc: Paint the Town Red

**Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However all rights and characters in Scarlett belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, been busy with university work. So on with the next chapter. But before we do, I just want to point out an awesome story you all might want to check out. Archangel Saga: The Alphabet Killer by Bexteron. It's a very amazingly written story, and if you like Omega Kid and Scarlett, then you will love that story, so please check it out. With that said, here's the next chapter of Scarlett.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Paint the Town Red<strong>

Okay…I haven't drunk in ages, and when I did, it was never enough to trigger the hangover the next day. But right now, I'd say this as about as close as you can get to have one without the drinks. My head was hurting, my arms were numb and my mouth was as dry as sand. That stuff Paedovile tried to knock me out with was pretty strong, I can only imagine what it would have been like if I didn't escape from his grasp and get the full taste of it. I would have thought a nice long rest would perk me up a bit, instead, I feel like running into a wall because I'm in too much pain to fall back to sleep again.

Taking a full five minutes just to roll myself out of bed, I reached over for my alarm clock on the table beside me. It was nearly mid-day, Jesus, I've been out for at least 14-16 hours! Thank God that it's Friday…and here comes the Rebecca Black song of the same name, now I've really got a headache. Using all my strength, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping that some breakfast will do me good.

''Debbie! You might want to come see this,'' My mother called out from the living room as I poured cereal into my bowl. Groggily walking into the next room, I saw my mom sitting on the sofa, turning up the volume for whatever was on TV. ''Is this the man that attacked you and the girl?'' She gestured to the news channel.

''_Due to privacy rights, we cannot give a real name, but the man known by his apparent street name, Paedovile,'' _Those words from the news man, as well as showing a picture of the creep himself on TV was almost enough to wake me up fully. _''Responsible for the kidnapping of seven teenage girls the past few weeks, was apprehended by officers earlier this morning, after an anonymous tip off lead police to his location…where he was found in his hideout, bloody and beaten while tied to a chair. The kidnapped girls were also found at the scene. They say that Paedovile did nothing too serious to them, however, they can't quite explain who it was that gave the tip off, and seemingly left the kidnapper for police to find.''_

A small grin formed on my face, glad that man was finally caught and the girls were found safe. Seems like this Hit Girl knows what she is doing, I wonder how long she's been a superhero for? I remember hearing about a superhero with a similar description to her saving Kick-Ass while he was a hostage, maybe that was her. Then that would mean she has been at this for more then a year. Not to mention that fact she still looked in her pre-teens, she must have been trained at an early age for this…

''Debbie?'' Mom's voice broke through my thoughts. ''What's with the smile? This man attacked you yesterday, weren't you scared?'' She asked concerned about me.

''N…no, well yeah…I mean…he didn't really attack Sasha and I, just…startled us.''

''And yet you suggested sending your friend to the hospital?'' She pointed out.

I hate it when I get caught out like that. ''I'm fine mom, really. Was just a bit worn out yesterday, I'll be glad when this weekend comes,'' Noticing the lack of a father figure around as I walked back into the kitchen, I called out. ''Where's dad gone? Thought his shift would be later this afternoon?''

''It was, but he got called up for some important meeting going on apparently.'' Mom answered me as she went to answer the house phone.

Thinking back to that news report, I know it was Hit Girl that beat Paedovile and saved those girls, yet her name was never mentioned. Didn't she want the fame? I would have taken that straight away if I didn't have Sasha to help out. Then again, she's pretty much already an underground hero legend from that Kick-Ass hostage footage, and her appearances are rarely seen. Although with a foul mouth and the pounding she gives, it wouldn't exactly strike good influence on other little girls.

Just when I thought I could seat down and enjoy a nice quiet breakfast before school, mom calls out for me again. ''Debbie, it's for you.''

Rubbing my temple, I really didn't need this now. ''Can it wait? I just want to eat then go to school…''

''It's that girl you helped yesterday, the one we called the hospital for…Sasha I believe.''

Energy was back in my legs instantly as I hopped out of the kitchen and reached for the phone, she was awake! Thank God, but before I answered, one thing puzzled me. ''How did she know our number?''

''When the ambulance picked her up yesterday, they asked for my details.'' Mom replied before walking off to do her morning thing.

Nodding my head, I cleared my throat and tried to wake myself up a bit more, wow, if I'm this bad I can only imagine Sasha, especially if she's only just woke up. Her frail and tired voice is barely audible on the other side. _''You there Debbie?''_

''Yeah here, so what's up?''

''_Nothing, I just wanted to let you know I was awake and…um…sorry I'm no good over the phone,''_ She chuckled lightly. I think that's the first time I've heard anything close to a chuckle or giggle from her, it was nice to hear, especially after all the crap that she's been through recently. _''Um…how are you doing?''_

''Me?'' I scoffed and tried to big myself up. ''No problem…'' And wouldn't you know it that's when I had to yawn, like the contagious disease it was, I could hear her yawn on the other side. ''You just wake up?''

''_No, for about an hour. Doctors have just been checking me up, making sure I haven't suffered any permanent damage…''_

''You haven't right?'' I asked quickly. Nice one Debs, cutting off the socially awkward person trying to say she's alright. ''Sorry.''

''_It's fine,''_ She paused for a few seconds before continuing. _''But yeah I'm all right, nothing bad done. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so what happened? After I was knocked out?''_

Oh, here comes the part where I have to think quickly. I wanted to tell her the truth…really, she had a rough day yesterday, and then getting attacked by a paedophile didn't help the matters at all. She's been knocked out for nearly a day, and must have been scared stiff when she woke up…you know what, screw it, I'm telling her. ''Well…believe it or not, a superhero saved us!''

''_Really?''_ She gasped. _''It…I mean…it wasn't that one you saw save me the other night was it?''_

''No someone new. She stopped him and took him away. I was still awake so I brought you to my home and called the ambulance. Hence why they have our home number.''

''_Yeah, I thought you might have been caught too and was here but no…guess you're tougher then I am.''_ She said sounding a bit disappointed. She really doesn't think of herself highly at all.

''Hey listen, the guy snuck up on us, it could have happened to anyone. I was just lucky…I'll tell you this…I was seriously scared…I was scared!'' Now I was the one that sounded disappointed with myself. I mean, I've faced some lowly thugs and car thieves before back in Tennessee, I should be as brave as a Bond girl by now. But New York is already proving to be a whole new ball game, I've already faced villains and mobsters, one of them pulling a gun on me, and a few other scary stuff, it's a step up from what I'm use too. I should be use to this by now right? So busy feeling sorry for myself for letting someone get the drop on me, and nearly give me a heart attack, I failed to hear what Sasha had to say. ''Sorry did you say something?''

''_Yeah…just…thanks for yesterday. Not only with what happened after, but for being there and trying to help. I appreciate it.''_

At least the smile returned on my face. ''So…does that mean I'm allowed to be heard of?''

There was another brief pause before the reply. _''For now yes.''_

''What about friends?'' I've really got to learn to speak before I talk; it's still a bit awkward to ask that to someone after the hell they went through in one day.

''_I still need to think that through.''_ She said quickly as if she was expecting the question.

''Okay,'' I responded. ''But I promise, if we do become friends, I'll be the best you'll ever have.''

It sounded like there was a whispering murmur coming from the other side but I couldn't tell, then that was followed by a sigh and finally Sasha's voice. _''That's what I'm afraid of…if things don't work out.''_ And then the line went dead without even giving me a chance to say anything else.

Every time I want to help her out, she just builds a brick wall around herself. No wonder she feels so alone all the time. I can understand why some people will not want to bother with her and give up, but I don't want to do that to her, she does want a friend, she's just afraid of the cons that'll come with friendship instead of the pros.

It's pretty obvious she's not going to be in school today, maybe a three day weekend is what she needs to just calm herself down…although is that just going to last until she gets back home to her father and mother? I'd like to invite her over here afterwards just to help her relax, but if I did, either she'd say no, or she'd accept and I'd annoy the hell out of her. I'm annoying myself with my bad attempts at trying to be a friend.

''Debbie!'' Mom called out to me. ''You better hurry, the bus is outside!'' I quickly looked up at the clock, holy crap; did time really fly like that? I haven't even had breakfast, perfect start to the day following the really tiring one. Rushing around the house to grab all of my school supplies, making sure my Scarlett costume was underneath my clothes and Nunchakus were in my bag, while nicking one little cookie from the jar, I ran out towards the bus.

You can just tell when a driver is ticked off by a latecomer, cause this guy was given me the Hannibal Lector stare…only without the charisma or sexual subtext. Avoiding all eye contact with him, I made my way down each row of seats, nearly all of them taking. ''Debbie!'' I heard someone call out my name, looking down the rows I saw Sam waving at me. I rushed over to her and sat next to her before that seat would be taken. ''How you been?'' She asked me.

Slumping on the seat and yawning for dramatic effect, I slowly reached into my pocket and put on my glasses. ''Well I've had plenty of exercise, no doubt about that. I ran around nearly the whole of New York three times yesterday.''

She smirked at me. ''You know that would be physically impossible!''

''Well I never was good at physics.'' We both laughed as the bus drove off. As we made it toward the end of the road, I couldn't help but look back down my street one last time, I was ambushed down there yesterday afternoon…I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I need to shake off this fear, I'm a superhero…I shouldn't feel fear!

* * *

><p>It doesn't really take long to get to school on the bus, but the traffic seemed to be pilled up no matter which route the driver took…must be an important game going on today or something. Not even in a fit state to talk about anything, I listened to Sam's sibling adventure stories, fun times for the family apparently…only at times though.<p>

''Must be nice to have a brother or sister.'' I said without really thinking about what I was saying. We were caught up in more traffic right now, so I might as well say something else to keep the conversation going.

Sam sarcastically laughed at me. ''Yeah well, let this be a lesson to you, if your parents ever decide to get frisky and there's a chance of little feet nine months from then…stop them!''

''Ew!'' I half laughed and half threw up. ''That's my mom and dad you're talking about, sex and them should not be in the same sentence together while I'm listening!'' I was being serious but Sam just burst out laughing. ''Besides, I don't have to worry about that.''

More giggles and laughs were coming out of her, but she seemed a bit more serious now. ''Oh yeah, why's that?''

''My parents can't have another baby.'' I said flatly. ''Apparently I myself was a miracle to them.''

Sam's smile slowly faded from her face as realisation dawned on her with what I was saying. ''Oh…I'm sorry.''

I shook my head. ''It's fine, don't worry about it.'' I'm on a roll today, first I probably annoy the hell out of Sasha, then I turned Sam's fun story time into a morbid little discussion…can Paedovile come back and just knock me out again please!

There memories are still there of that one dinner time moment, I was about 10, and I asked my parents if I could have a little brother or sister. The hesitant and sad looks on their faces will always stay with me, and those words of them being unable to have a baby again after me. They never knew this, but I actually use to cry myself to sleep at night because I use to think it was my fault they couldn't have another baby. I stopped doing that, but there was still that little feeling in me that makes me think it's true. I use to make things worse for a lot of people before I had real friends. That feeling of me being a pain to someone is just something I can never shake off.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day today at school, looks like I've even bored or annoyed God as well. Everything was just going about as it normally would, Sam wasn't in many of my lessons today, but if she was, it was for one of those lessons where I seriously need to concentrate in order to do well. Didn't help that because of my rushed morning, I was missing half of my work kit and homework books.<p>

And as if things couldn't get any worse. While I packed some of my finished work away in my locker during break, I could just make out in the corner of my eye Andrew Cane walking in my direction. Maybe if I just pretend that I'm busy or haven't noticed him, he'll go away. ''Someone call heaven,'' He said right in my ear as he circled me like a vulture waiting for its dinner to die. ''Because I think they've lost an angel.''

''Thanks, but I'm not in the talking mood today Andrew.'' I tried to say politely to him.

He raised his hands in mock defeat. ''Hey no problem, I understand.'' But his tone was very serious.

''You do?'' I questioned.

He nodded his head affirmatively. ''Of course, some people are just never in the talking mood.''

I'm a bit bewildered, it's not like him to be considerate like this, he certainly hasn't shown that to me ever since I've moved to this school…not to me or anyone. ''Alright, I'm going to head off then.'' I walked away, now looking away; I could give off all kinds of confused and amusing facial expressions. Guess someone is having a good day today.

''Not being in a talking mood can happen when you spend time with Sasha!'' He said with poteen venom dripping on every word, especially Sasha's name.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned back to face him. ''How did you know I was with Sasha?''

''Hey it wasn't my idea! Martin was off yesterday because of some prank that went wrong in class, and he called me up to say you two were together…''

''He was spying on us?'' I gasped. Freaked out that Martin would do something like that, and to think I tried to defend him from Sam's words yesterday.

''I didn't tell him to do it; he's not right in the head sometimes. But our parents go back so he just follows me like a lapdog. I'm not saying what he did was right, but I'm now curious in what you and Sasha have been talking about.''

Trying to hide any guilty look, I shook my head and faced the other direction. ''Nothing.''

He scoffed at my statement. ''You two talk about nothing…that makes a lot of sense.''

''Listen here! Our conversations are private…''

''Not when they include me!'' He interrupted. It was like I was being backed up against a spiked wall, if I tried to go on the offensive I would just blurt out what Sasha and I talked about, but if I backed off, he'll know it was about him…then again, from the way he's acting he probably already knows. ''So what did she say about me?'' He asked.

''Nothing!'' I replied defiantly. ''Now I really need to get to class.''

A shake of his head and then a few steps back, I thought that he was going to drop it and leave. However, his expression looked more like he was feeling sorry for me at the moment. ''I get it. Cause I'm the guy, you think it was me that screwed up!''

''I'm not getting into that now! All I know is that every time you go near her, you turn into a bully until she leaves nearly in tears.''

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. ''There's a reason I bully her.''

This guy was always just on the annoyed part of my brain, I never had it in me to actually punch him…until right now, but I was using all my strength just to hold back as my fist clenched up from hearing him using an excuse to bully. ''No! There is never an excuse to make someone feel that way!''

''Well maybe if you knew what happened between us…''

''I don't care!'' I nearly screamed at him, I don't think I've lost my temper like this against someone in a long time, but frankly I don't give a dam if my dad got his fire department on me right now. ''Sasha looks like she's in a bad enough state as it is; she doesn't need you to make her life worse. So how about you lay off her from now on, or I really will get mad!''

He looked like he wanted to say more, I thought he was going to say more, but in the end it was nothing but stutters. He wasn't afraid of me, that's for sure, more like he didn't know how to deal with my stubborn nature. He was right; I have no clue what went on between those two. But whatever it was, it left Sasha in a bad place and he just continues to dig deeper into her. I don't want to hear what happened between them from him anyway, he just seems like the type who would go all sympathetic on himself with the story and pin all the blame on Sasha. I'm going to wait until she tells me the story herself…even if I'm not sure that'll ever happen.

''Excuse me?'' A voice called out. As Andrew and I picked our heads up to look, I only just noticed how close we were to each other, I can't believe I didn't hit him, I've hit people for lesser things then bullying. And if there's anything that ticks me off the most, it's bullying.

Once Andrew took a few steps back, I noticed that the voice was coming from that religious teacher that I meet before, Bernard Davis, the cute one. He gave both of us a stern look. ''Class is about to begin any minute and you took aren't making a move.'' I'm thinking it was more the fact that we were close to coming to punches then being late for class was the reason he stopped us.

After a tense little stare down with Andrew that lasted no more then three seconds, the jock turned and walked away without another word. Don't really want to hear anything else from him anyway. I turn heel and I'm about to walk off when I hear Bernard call out to me. ''Miss Jackson.'' Oh great, I think I've got a teacher crush, I got a shiver hearing him call me by my family name. Normally I would walk away from a teacher when I'm in a mood like this, but since he hasn't done anything to offend or annoy me as of yet, I stopped and listened to what he have to say.

''Yes Mr Davis!''

''You want to tell me what all that was about?''

I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact in case I slipped up. ''Not really.''

''If it's a school matter, you can tell me or any of the other teachers in the faculty.''

''No really it's fine. Andrew and I were just having a disagreement on something. See, he thought Dark Knight Rises was better, while I was more for Avengers, and I guess he didn't like it that much.'' I attempted a joke, just to lighten down the mood, and also to calm myself down as well. Yeah, I tell jokes to myself to calm myself down, and not even funny ha-ha ones…I seriously need to get out more.

And then the weirdest thing happened, Bernard actually giggled…at my joke. Wonder if I'm still knocked out from Paedovile attack yesterday and this is all just some nightmare that's turning into a dream. Oh for God's sakes Debbie stop it, you're 17 and he's old…really old…late 20's old! Maybe even pushing early 30's! Although he does look too good to be in his…okay, I'm just going to stop arguing with myself and listen to what he has to say. ''I think that argument is sorted out, so why don't you head on over to class. I hear you're learning about Mystics from the 16th Century!'' He said like an excited little schoolboy talking about dinosaurs. To be honest, history is not my strong suit…I don't think anything is my strong suite. Before walking past me fully though, he mumbled. ''And by the way, Avengers was so much better.''

Yep…I got me a teacher crush.

* * *

><p>You know you haven't got a thing for history when you first thought Gandhi was a film character. Sitting in the class, listening to the teacher speak, everything was just going over my head. Even talking about something interesting like Mystics, supposed wiccans and other magical stuff that's supposed to have existed hundreds of years ago, couldn't keep me focused on the class, I was just too busy thinking about everything except school.<p>

Just when it seems like Sasha and I might have a chance at being friends, Andrew comes along with something to spoil the mood. I don't have a clue about what happened between them two, but it must have been bad if the first person to tell me about it was nearly everyone in school before either of them. Then again, the students only know they broke up, not how. He accused Sasha of being the one at fault, yeah right, Sasha might not be the most confident person in the world, but she doesn't seem like one who would dump or cheat on her boyfriend. And let's look at Andrew's CV; the jock who can get every girl in the school to like him, arrogant personality, and a best friend who disrupts classes and eavesdrops for fun…wonder who the judge would trust more in court?

''Hey Debbie!'' Sam tapped on my shoulder to make sure I wasn't asleep, I was so spaced out I forgot she was even sitting next to me. ''You alright there?''

I nodded. ''Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something else.'' Instead of pondering and asking what I was thinking, Sam just continued to look on towards the front of the class and listen to what the teacher was saying. Weird, she'd normally be asking me what was up by now…unless…after what happened this morning, her questioning about me and about the revelation of my parents not having anymore…did I spook her off? I was tired and not really sure of what I was saying; I didn't mean to spook her off. ''Does anyone in the school know how Andrew and Sasha broke up?'' I whispered to her.

She turned to me, there was a little spark in her eyes now that she knew it was a different subject to the one she had feared. ''No, it just happened so quickly. One minute they were dating, the next…they just…broke it off.''

''How did those two even end up together?''

''Believe it or not, they were both quite different from how they are now. They just seemed to click so well. Whatever did happen between them must have been pretty bad,'' No need to tell me twice. Previously, Andrew could do nothing but flirt with me, but today he looked ready to go with war over the Sasha thing. I'm still certain he had something to do with the break up…but he did look effected by it anyway, still like I said, it gives him no right too…

_**RING! RING! **_Oh, you know that embarrassing moment when your phone rings in the middle of a class, and everyone in it, including the teacher gives you the eye? Yep, that's just happened to me right now. Seriously, I thought I put this thing on silence this morning? Then again, I did nearly sleep through the whole morning. Ready to switch it off and end the embarrassment, I nearly froze in my seat when I saw the caller was my father. He never calls me during school hours unless it's an absolute emergency.

''Miss Jackson!'' The teacher belted out causing me to jump, with the phone still ringing in my hand.

''Excuse me, can I take this call? It's a family emergency!'' It may sound like an excuse, but it's as close to the truth as can be. I don't know what's happening, it could be anything serious. The teacher hesitated for a moment, however, at the first sign of him agreeing, I leapt from my seat and ran out of the class to answer. ''Hey dad is everything okay?'' I gasped out all in one.

''_Yeah honey I'm fine, listen, don't come visit me this afternoon…''_

I didn't even give him time to finish before I went into a panic mood. ''Oh God, something's wrong isn't it? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?''

''_No Debbie I'm fine, just listen. There's been a bit of an emergency that the fire department and other authorities have to take care of. Some issues with the police. So I'm just letting you know, go straight home after school okay? I'll be home late okay?''_

It took me a lot longer then I should have to answer him back, I was still trying to regain my breath after that little scare…although I am still a little scared. What kind of emergency would require all the authorities including fire department? Regaining my composure I mumbled back. ''Yeah got it.''

There wasn't even another reply, or bye from the other side, dad had just hung up and left. It has to be big if he's in that much of a rush. I hate when I over panic, I get scared over the smallest things. Then again I've seen some big scary things happen before, so I guess it's natural that I would react the same way to little things as well.

Making sure that I was fit and ready, I walked back into class, the teacher still given me the devil's eye. It wasn't until I sat back down when I realised something…why didn't I just skip this class? Groaning in frustration I leaned over my desk and wished that this week would just end already. Sam gently poked me on the shoulder. ''Is everything okay?''

''Something going on, something big. Apparently all the authorities are mobilising for something, but dad wouldn't tell me what it was.''

A sly grin appeared across her face. ''I've got something that'll help us answer your questions…'' She reached into her back pocket, scrambling around for something before pulling out an IPod. ''Twitter!'' As Sam started typing away and looking around I couldn't help but think…Internet solves our problems once again. How did people in the past get anything done? As she searched, out of nowhere she muttered. ''Sorry.''

''For what?'' I asked perplexed.

She gulped and a little bead of sweat started to form on her forehead. ''About earlier. Prying into your personal life, about you and your parents. I didn't mean to make you upset.''

Wow, she really did feel sore about what she said earlier. I have to admit; I couldn't help but smile seeing how considerate she was about my feelings. I've only ever had one real friend like that before…and she's halfway across the world right now. I placed my hand on her shoulder. ''It's fine really.'' I told her sincerely.

She looked back and returned the smile before a little beep from her IPod turned her attention back onto it. Hold on…the teacher doesn't notice that, but when my phone rang they gave me a look that could kill puppies? I now just want to throw a paper ball at him. ''On my…'' Sam breathed heavily.

''What is it?''

She looked back between her IPod and me quickly, as if she didn't believe what she was reading. ''Apparently, there's been reported kidnappings all over the city.''

''But I don't get it, why aren't the police handling it? Why get the other authorities involved…''

''Because according to reports, it is the police that are going missing!''

''What?'' I nearly did a double take on my chair.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
